


We Are Finally Home

by JaredSamalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Castiel, Age Play Daddy Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Castiel, Bed-Wetting, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester Cuddling, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Deals With Having Human Emotions (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves Nice Things (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Feels (Supernatural), Castiel Fluff (Supernatural), Castiel Gets a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues (Supernatural), Castiel Learns to be Human (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Peanut Butter and Jelly (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs Love (Supernatural), Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel Talks About Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Dean Winchester Carries Castiel, Dean Winchester Comforts Castiel, Dean Winchester Comforts Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Gives Encouragement, Dean Winchester Goes Shopping, Dean Winchester Has a Heart, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester Sings, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester Worries About Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Dean Winchester carries Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Diapers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how just go with it, I should be doing my thirty page reading and assignment but this is more important apparently, Infantilism, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Little Space, Little!Castiel, Little!Sam Winchester, Morning Cuddles, Napping, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Pacifier - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Being an Idiot, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Feels, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam Winchester Gets What Sam Winchester Wants, Sam Winchester Has Feelings, Sam Winchester Has Nightmares, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Sam Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Sam Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Tries, Sam Winchester Wants a Dog, Sam Winchester Wears a Diaper, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, Temper Tantrums, The timeline is non existent, Toddler Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Sam get a dog?, You know Cas has a stuffed bee, but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Ever since Castiel lost his grace Dean has tried many things to help him deal with the burden of being human. It took them a while to settle and ease into age play but now they're comfortable in their routine with Castiel being Little almost 24/7. Sam watches unnoticed as his brother looks after Castiel and tries to deny the jealousy he feels until one day it bubbles to the surface and Dean is let dealing with an upset Little boy and little brother.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 85
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so a few thing before we start...
> 
> 1 - I'm going to try to update this every Wednesday.
> 
> 2 - Ignore the canon timeline - Cas loses his grace but they're not dealing with any bad guys beyond the regular run of the mill supernatural creatures. They're at the bunker and they're sort of the new Bobby - assigning cases and doing research. 
> 
> 3 - I hope you enjoy it, this idea to have a jealous Sam has been living in my mind for months and I couldn't find a fic that was what I wanted so I finally caved and did it myself.

After months of trial and error, of awkwardness and hesitation, Castiel and Dean were finally in a place where they were comfortable in their routine, both men were visibly more relaxed than they could ever remember being. Ever since Castiel had lost his grace he had struggled to cope with the burden of being human, everything from bathing to eating, to using the toilet and sleeping, it all drained Castiel. It made him feel hopeless, weak, useless. It had taken Dean some time, and many failed tactics, before the pair of them settled on age play. To begin with Castiel had struggled, a big part of him wanted nothing more than to let go and embrace what Dean had suggested but an even bigger part of him struggled to go from being an Angel of the Lord to a baby. It had taken months before he was able to fully embrace his Little side, whereas Dean had settled into the role of Daddy rather quickly. On some level it surprised him but he knew he missed looking after somebody, he’d been looking after Sam his whole life but now Sam was too old to be looked after in this way and if Dean were being honest with only himself, he missed it.

So, they struggled for a while before comfortably settling into their new routine. Castiel was Little most of the time now, it was easier for him and he enjoyed it. Dean loved it too and whilst he sometimes missed Big Cas, he wouldn’t trade his Little boy for the world. The boys had stopped hunting mostly, if there was a simple case nearby and Castiel was feeling big then they’d take it but for the most part they were assigning cases to hunters and doing research from the bunker. It was nice and they were all happier with the situation than they thought possible.

They had made the decision to tell Sam, not wanting to be sneaking around and confining the Little to only a bedroom. Sam hadn’t taken the news well at all and outright refused for weeks to be in the same room as Castiel and Dean when the ex-angel was Little. Dean had tried to talk to Sam, get him at least comfortable with the idea but Sam seemed set in his ways. When he did finally start being around Little Castiel he couldn’t explain what he was feeling, well he could be he refused to acknowledge it, refused to use words like jealousy, envy, longing. So, he watched on as his brother cared for the Little. He rarely interacted with Castiel, couldn’t bring himself to do so without getting overly angry. 

After being around the pair, Sam found himself feeling one of two way. He either got really angry, taking his anger out on punching bags or the soles of his shoes when he went on longer than necessary runs that let him panting for breath and light headed or he felt a wave of shame and sadness. When he felt this the only thing he could do is lock himself in his room or the library and hide away with tears in his eyes, doing his best not to let his emotions spill over and show on the surface. Watching Dean feed the baby a bottle or spoon feed him, watching as he held Castiel lovingly against his chest, stroking his cheek as his read him a story, praised him for everything; it made Sam hurt.

There was only so long Sam could hide his feelings though and one day everything bubbled up to the surface. He hadn’t even realised what had come over him until it was too late and the aftermath was staring him right in the face, the shame and embarrassment that ran through his body.

Dean’s phone rang, interrupting the peaceful silence that had settled over them. Castiel was sat on the floor, playing with two stuffed animals and babbling occasionally, Dean was sat on the sofa within arm’s reach of the Little, flipping through the channels half-heartedly whilst Sam sat in the armchair, book in hand but not absorbing the words. 

Sam watched as Dean stood up and gestured for him to keep an eye on Castiel as he made his way to the library. Sam stared pleadingly at his brother’s retreating back, desperately not wanting to be left alone with the Little. He looked away from his brother who had disappeared down the hallway when he felt a tugging on his jeans. He looked down and saw Castiel staring up at him, eyes betraying his nervousness but Sam took no notice. Little Castiel had always tried to interact with Sam but was always shot down, resulting in an upset baby and a lecture from Dean. 

Castiel looked hesitant for a moment before he thrusted a stuffed owl up towards Sam. Sam rolled his eyes but a part of him hated that stuffed owl; he knew it wasn’t Castiel’s favourite, no that was the stuffed bee Dean had gotten him, but he hated how he wanted to reach for the stuffed owl and cuddle it against his chest. He hated how Castiel got to sit there with two stuffed animals when Sam had none, he hated that it had been his brother that had gotten Castiel the stuffed toys. As his thoughts continued to spiral, Sam found himself becoming more and more angry and poor Castiel chose that moment to thrust the stuffed owl up at Sam again with more determination.

Before Sam could even register what had happened the stuffed owl had been ripped from Castiel’s hand and ended up thrown against the wall on the far side of the room, before falling down to the floor. Sam watched as the stuffed owl lay on the floor in confusion before he heard Dean snap his name. It was like a cloud had settled over him and he hadn’t known what he was doing but as soon as Dean snapped at him, he came back to himself and heard Castiel crying. Sam looked from the stuffed owl, down to his hands and then over at Dean who effortlessly picked Castiel up.

“C’mere baby, it’s alright, Sam didn’t mean it.” Dean comforted the crying baby who buried his head in Dean’s shoulder. The sight made Sam sad, it was like all the anger had left him and now he was just...sad.

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean snapped again once Castiel had settled. His features did a complete flip, going from soft to hard in a matter of seconds. To Sam’s horror it made his eyes fill with tears.

“I-Dean-I’m-” Was the only response Sam seemed capable off. He stared at the stuffed owl one last time before he fled to his room, locking the door behind him and collapsing on his bed, allowing himself this moment of weakness to cuddle into his pillow and cry.

Sam had been locked in his room for hours. Dean had come by multiple times trying to get Sam to open the door and come out for food but the youngest Winchester ignored him. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, trying not to focus on the overwhelming onslaught of emotions that he was feeling.

At some point Sam must have fallen asleep because his eyes snapped open when he heard the lock on his door being turned, he didn’t move from his spot though, knowing it could only be Dean having enough of his pity party.  
Moments later there was a dip in the bed and Dean let out a loud sigh that caused Sam to tear up again. He was getting sick of crying at this point but everything he was feeling was just too much. The worst feeling was that Dean could hate him for making Castiel upset and for feeling like this.

“Sam, c’mon man, you gotta talk to me. I know you aren’t exactly over the moon with Cas bein’ Little but you made him cry.” Dean sounded desperate as he pleaded with his brother, he had hoped that overtime Sam would be ok with Castiel but apparently not. Much as he loved Castiel and wouldn’t turn him away, he didn’t know how to deal with Sam.

Sam refused to move from his spot but let the tears flow freely down his face silently. Dean allowed the silence for all of a minute before he was pleading with Sam again.

“Sammy, talk to me, please.” Dean begged and that seemed to be the last straw for Sam and his emotions, before he knew it, he was sitting up to face Dean who looked shocked at the tears that kept coming.

“What do you want me to say Dean?” Sam demanded through his tears, “what, you want me to say that I hate Cas, that I hate myself every damn day because when I look at you and Cass all I wanna do is cry or punch something or join you? Because, yeah, I do! I-I-God-I can’t even-” Sam sobbed before he was cut off by Dean placing his hands-on Sam’s shoulders and bringing them together so they were face to face.

“Hey, c’mon now Sammy.” Dean murmured before he started to over exaggerate his breathing in an attempt to get Sam to mimic him. “That’s it, bud, copy my breathing. Just like that, good job.” It took a while for Dean to coach him through the panic attack that Sam wasn’t aware he was having but eventually he could breathe easier, though his head felt sore and his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably making him squirm. 

He refused to look at Dean until his brother said something that made his eyes snap to Dean’s.

“Sammy, if all you wanted was to be like Cas, you should’ve just said somethin’.” The way Dean said it made it seem like that was the most obvious answer, like all this stress and tears was for nothing.

“What?” Sam managed to croak out. Dean chuckled fondly at the look on his brother’s face.

“What did you expect me to say? Sammy, I’ve been taking care of you my whole life and I love it. Taking care of Cas made me realise just how much I missed taking care of somebody because you don’t let me look after you like that anymore. Honestly, I’d like nothin’ more than to look after you and Cas.” Dean told him and everything about him seemed sincere enough that Sam believed him.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my baby brother and I’m always gonna look after you.” Dean told him like it was that easy and apparently it was because before Sam knew it Dean was pulling him out of bed and ushering him into the shower with the promise of food afterwards.

It wasn’t long before Dean had Sam fed and back into bed, with fresh sheets Sam noted thankfully.

“You’re really gonna look after me?” Sam asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. Even if Dean hadn’t been serious before, which he absolutely had been, the look on Sam’s face now would have been enough to change his mind.

“Course I am.” Dean told him with an easy smile. “I never stopped looking after you, kid, but you gotta promise me you’ll be nice to Cas. That kids gonna look up to you.” Dean laughed. He had seen how hard Little Cas had tried to make Sam like him and saw how heartbroken the kid got when Sam turned him away.

“Promise.” Sam yawned, snuggling further into the blankets that Dean had tucked him into. “Never been a big brother before.” Sam told him, sleepily staring up at Dean with those puppy dog eyes.

“Lucky you’ve had such a good big brother to teach you then.” Dean chuckled warmly as Sam hummed and nodded his head in agreement before he let his eyes close. Dean ran his fingers through his little brothers’ hair, smiling as Sam leaned into the touch before he finally let himself sleep.

“Night kiddo.” Dean murmured before quietly slipping out of the room. He checked on Castiel quickly, making sure the kid was still asleep and his diaper was dry before he finally flopped down on his own bed with a smile on his face, wondering how he got so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning saw Dean waking up with a smile on his face as he listened to Castiel babble away happily to himself through the baby monitor. Dean let himself relax further into his pillows, knowing he had at least ten minutes until the Little required his attention, and just took in the sounds of his best friend and baby boy happy. 

Of course as he let himself relax his thoughts turned to Sam. He knew he had a laundry list of things that needed doing before Sam could fully let himself relax, he had to talk to Castiel about it for starters which would be a pain considering the only way to do that would be to pull the Little from his headspace. Castiel rarely surfaced on his own accord, the last time he had done so was two or so weeks ago so it’d be a while before Big Castiel wanted to make an appearance. Pulling Castiel from headspace had only been done once when they were needed urgently and it had left poor Castiel disoriented and unable to sink fully into his headspace again, it had left him stuck, his mind was half adult and half baby but his body had given in completely. It was a bad three days to say the least. Dean just hoped he could ease his baby out of his headspace easily which seemed achievable considering Castiel didn’t have to stay Big for a long period of time, just one quick conversation and then hopefully he could peacefully sink back to being Little Cas.

As well as pulling Castiel out of his headspace and talking to him about Sam, he also had to order Little things for Sam, sure he could play with Castiel’s toys and Dean would encourage the two to share but most of Castiel’s toys were catered to babies whereas Dean could see Sam aging down to that of a toddler. Dean also had a feeling that Sam definitely would age down to baby age occasionally if he was feeling too much or after the really bad hunts. Dean didn’t mind, he’d be there for his brother either way. Then he had to figure out if Sam could use the potty or if they’d need training pants, he couldn’t see Sam using a diaper unless it was the last option, not that Dean would mind, it’s not like he’s not changed the kids diapers before. He’d also needed to sort a room out for Little Sam but would wait for Sam’s input on that.

Dean smiled to himself as he pulled himself out of bed. He finally got to look after the people he cared for most, who could blame him for being so happy? Dean quickly used the bathroom, knowing his time spent pondering in bed had meant it was nearing closer to Castiel crying out for him, and made a quick stop outside of Sam’s room to knock on the door. No answer came but Dean pushed it open anyway to see the bed was made and the room was empty, Dean shrugged to himself knowing that Sam liked his morning run, especially when the kid had a lot on his mind.

“Dada!” Castiel exclaimed from his crib. Little Castiel’s room was painted in a soft pastel yellow colour of Castiel’s choosing and held a crib big enough for Castiel and the more than a dozen stuffed toys that kept him company. It also had a changing table with a mobile above it to keep the Little entertained. In the corner of the nursery there was a wooden rocking chair, complete with a throw and pillows to keep them comfortable, that was big enough for both Dean and Castiel. There was a chest of drawers that held diapers and clothes and pretty much all the necessities for Little Castiel. There was also a bookcase against the wall that was filled with books that Castiel loved as a Little, his Big room held an identical bookcase with books that adult Castiel enjoyed. 

“Hi baby!” Dean greeted with the same level of excitement as Castiel causing the Little to giggle. Castiel’s arms shot up in the air, waiting for his Daddy to pick him up. “Let’s get you out of there.” Dean said as he scooped the baby into his arms, leaning down so he could rub their noses together which caused the baby to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

“‘Gain!” Castiel demanded, causing Dean to smile and repeat the action a few more times before pulling away to pepper Castiel’s face in kisses. By the time he had set the Little boy on the changing table he was still giggling away to himself and trying to catch his breath.

Dean was quick with the diaper and clothing change, not even the smallest bit fazed by the mess in the diaper. He spoke to Castiel about the morning, getting him a bottle and watching a movie or playing with some toys. He smiled down as Castiel babbled back in an attempt to carry on the conversation, he nodded and agreed with Castiel not understanding the incoherent words. 

“All done.” Dean announced as he picked the baby back up.

“Done?” Castiel repeated adorably. 

“Done.” Dean agreed before carrying Castiel out of the nursery, making sure to grab the bee stuffie as he did. Castiel squealed as he set the bee in his arms causing them both to grin.

He watched fondly as Castiel spoke to his bee, who he had named Buzz, absolutely unique Dean knew. Dean couldn’t make out the words but that didn’t matter, he was just glad to Castiel so relaxed.

The second they walked into the kitchen Castiel fell silent and tense. Dean looked down at him, feeling his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Before he could ask what was wrong he looked to where Castiel’s gaze had been before he hid in his Daddy’s shoulder.

There at the table, not even noticing their arrival, was Sam. 

Sam looked a mess to say the least. His hair was a mess, the dark circles under his eyes spoke volumes about how much sleep he had gotten. He was sitting at the table, coffee mug in his hand but the drink looked untouched, as he stared unfocused at the wall in front of him. Dean felt a frown pull at his lips as he looked at his little brother but before he could say anything he heard a whimper come from Castiel.

“Hey bud, it’s ok.” Dean told him softly as he bounced the baby in his arms, rubbing his back as he did so. At those words Sam’s head snapped over to the doorway where he looked from Castiel to Dean with those wide, sad puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry,” Sam croaked out before going to stand, “I can-” at that Sam vaguely gestured to the door but Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sit down, Sam.” Dean commanded, biting back a smile at the look on Sam’s face, he still looked tired and drained but at the same time grateful that he didn’t have to make a decision. “Cas is fine, aren’t you baby?” Dean asked as he continued to bounce the boy. Castiel moved so he could sneak a look at Sam and decided after a few moments that everything was ok. Cas pulled away from Dean’s neck and giggled when Dean pressed a kiss against his temple. 

“There he is!” Dean grinned, “Let’s get you a bottle, eh?” Dean asked causing Castiel to clap his hands, the noise muffled by the bee he still held. “You wanna stay with Daddy or go see Sammy?” Dean asked quietly, not wanting Sam to get in his own head if Castiel said Daddy. He watched as Castiel looked between the brothers before putting on a brave face. 

“Sammy.” The boy finally answered, loud enough that Sam looked up in confusion. Dean smiled at his baby, knowing that nothing Sam did could make Castiel not want to be around him. For some reason the Little adored Sam and wanted him to like him. 

“Ok buddy,” Dean said as he carried Castiel over to the table and sat him down next to Sam, “You don’t move from Sammy’s side, you hear?” Dean asked as he pointed a finger at Cas, who giggled but nodded seriously. The giggles loudened when Dean booped him on the nose before standing up and taking Sam’s cold coffee with him. 

“Keep an eye on him.” Dean told Sam before making his way to the other side of the room and starting a fresh pot of coffee and a bottle for the baby.

Dean kept his eyes on the pair watching with an amused grin as they both stared at each other, waiting for the other to do something. Not surprisingly to Dean it was Castiel who made the first move, it was hesitant but Dean’s heart grew as he watched his baby hold his most prized possession out to Sam. It was a brave move for his baby considering just yesterday Sam had ‘hurt’ one of his animals. 

Sam looked down at the offered bee, knowing this was his chance at a clean slate with Little Castiel, knowing that if he messed this up then being Little himself would never work. He needed to work through the jealousy and right now he didn’t feel any, ok, maybe he felt a small bit but only because he was exhausted and wouldn’t mind Dean looking after him right now. 

With some hesitancy, Sam reached out and took Buzz from Castiel, holding him awkwardly in his lap. Just like that though all of Castiel’s nervousness had vanished and he grinned at Sam who couldn’t help but smile back, albeit nervously. 

“Buzz!” Castiel exclaimed as he petted the stuffed animal in Sam’s lap. Sam couldn’t help but smile fondly at the name the baby had given his friend. 

“Yeah, Buzz is pretty cool, huh?” Sam asked awkwardly as he let himself pet the bee too.

“Cool.” Castiel repeated, looking up at Sam. “Cool!” He giggled again before leaning down and talking to Buzz, most of it was unintelligible but he did hear ‘Sam’ and ‘Cool’ in there so figured the animal was getting a summary of the brief conversation.

Sam looked down at the stuffed animal in his lap with longing, he was tired and he would love to be able to curl up with his own stuffed friend; maybe a giant dog or an elephant; he had always liked Castiel’s oversized elephant stuffed toy. 

“Sammy?” Castiel asked as he pushed against Sam’s chest gently to get his attention. Sam shook his head before rubbing at his eyes. 

“Sorry Cas.” Sam apologised before yawning widely. 

“Nap, Daddy!” Castiel called over his shoulder, smiling as he saw Dean walking back with his bottle.

“Sammy needs a nap does he baby?” Dean asked, agreeing with Castiel as he sat opposite the pair. Sam looked ready to drop. “Maybe you can lend Sammy one of you stuffies so he can nap like you?” Dean suggested, smiling when he baby nodded his agreement. 

Dean watched as Castiel pushed the bottle into Sam’s hands, watching as his brother frowned in confusion. Dean rolled his eyes but moved around the table to position Castiel against his brother's chest after receiving a nod from Sam. 

“Just like that.” Dean murmured as he put the bottle in Sam’s hand and guided it into Castiel’s awaiting mouth. Dean moved back and watched as his brother looked down at Castiel in awe as he drank greedily from the bottle.

The trio sat in silence, Sam never taking his eyes of Castiel and Dean not looking away from either of them. He noticed Castiel’s eyes started to stay shut for longer periods of time and smiled to himself, this only confirmed he had an even Littler baby than usual on his hands. 

“Should he be going to sleep?” Sam whispered, looking up at Dean with wide, amazed eyes as he delicately brushed his finger against Castiel’s cheek.

“Yeah, he’s a baby, they sleep a lot.” Dean told Sam who nodded seriously before looking down at the baby. 

It took only a few more minutes until Castiel was breathing evenly against Sam, letting his whole body sag against Sam’s chest. Sam kept looking down in awe at the baby, his eyes softer and more relaxed than Dean had seen in a long time.

Dean didn’t want to move Castiel away from Sam but knew his boy would be more comfortable in the crib.

“You want to take him to bed?” Dean asked Sam who looked up at him nervously. “I’ll come too.” Dean reassured and with that the two made their way to the nursery.

-

-

-

The Winchester brothers had put Castiel to bed and were both sitting in the living room. Sam was nervously playing with the end of his sleeves whilst Dean watched him, wondering where to begin. There was so much to discuss but the most important thing to sort out was Sam himself.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, causing Sam’s head to snap up. The poor kid looked ready to drop and all Dean wanted to do was put him down with Castiel and let his two boys sleep.

“Nothing.” Sam said and began to protest when Dean shot him a disbelieving look, “Really I’m fine, I just couldn’t sleep last night.” 

“Sammy,” Dean sighed before moving closer and wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulder, “you should’ve just come to me if you couldn’t sleep.” 

Sam let out a whine as he cuddled closer to Dean, if Dean was going to provide him this comfort, this moment of weakness, who was Sam to deny it? 

“I couldn’t, we haven’t even agreed to anything yet.” Sam muttered.

“Alright then, let’s talk. You can be as Little as you want, I’ll look after you no matter what. You can call me whatever you want to,” Dean began, knowing it was best to set ground rules out as bluntly as possible for his little brother, “you listen to me when I set rules out and when I give you a bedtime I expect you to follow it. If you need me, no matter what time, come and find me, no excuses, understand?” Sam just looked up at Dean with wide adoring eyes before he nodded obediently.

“I can call you Daddy?” Sam whispered, already sounding years younger than he was. Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy, you can call me daddy.” Sam and Dean locked eyes with one another, just smiling stupidly between themselves before Sam let out a yawn that caused Dean to chuckle warmly.

“You wanna go lay down for a bit?” Dean asked, not shocked when Sam shook his head no and cuddled in closer. “Ok, buddy, how about we do some shopping?” He asked instead.

“Shopping?” Sam repeated, looking up at Dean with questioning eyes.

“Yeah, you gotta pick out some stuff for your room, kiddo. Remember Cas got to pick out all his toys and the colours he wanted, you do too.” Sam couldn’t contain his excitement, though he tried, and both Winchester’s found themselves bent over the laptop choosing out paint for his room, he ended up choosing a light blue shade, and then spent a considerable amount of time hesitantly picking out some stuffed animals after much prodding and reassurance from Dean that he could have whatever he wanted. 

They ended up with a cart full of toys, Sam had finally picked out five stuffed toys, one of which was a dog stuffie that was at least half the size of Sam, perfect for the kid to cuddle, the others included a moose that Dean couldn’t resist, a bear, an elephant like one Castiel had and a blue dinosaur. They also bought Little Sam more than a dozen children’s books knowing that the kid enjoyed quiet reading time and the thought of Dean reading to him made Sam happier than he would admit. 

Dean, himself, also snuck a few things in that Sam wouldn’t admit he wanted or didn’t think he’d need. He added a few toys that acted as teethers knowing that Castiel had an oral fixation and wanted to be on the safe side with Sammy. He also bought Sam a baby blue blanket because he knew his brother well enough to know comfort items were the best things for Sam. As well as that he bought Sam some bath time toys, knowing that it would be an awkward experience for Sam the first few times so any distractions were necessary, he bought some bath crayons, water guns, rubber ducks, some nemo fish toys and some boats. He also added a few chunkier, light up toys for Castiel. He added a few extra things for Castiel, including rattles and sensory toys. Dean added a few adult bottles and sippy cups, pacifers and after a conversation that involved Sam blushing bright red and hiding in Dean’s chest they decided that it would be best for Sam to wear training pants but if he aged down further than they thought he’d wear a diaper. 

It had taken them just over an hour to buy what they needed and Sam was leaning heavily on Dean towards the end. Whilst they had been browsing Sam had had a boost of energy but now the poor kid looked ready for bed. Dean smiled down at him before patting his shoulder.

“C’mon Sammy,” Dean said quietly, shifting so he could stand up, “nap time.” Sam whined but took Dean’s offered hand, smiling when Dean didn’t let go as he led Sam back to his room. Since Sam hadn’t changed out of his pyjamas Dean threw the blanket back and gestured for Sam to get inside. 

“Go to sleep, Sammy.” Dean whispered as he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair causing Sam to relax further into the pillow.

“M’kay De.” Sam mumbled, eyes closed, missing the way Dean’s face softened completely at the old nickname. 

Dean stayed at Sam’s side until he was sure he was asleep.

“Night Sammy.” He whispered before leaving the room to go wake his baby boy up.

-

-

-

Castiel was always cuddly after a nap. Dean loved sitting in the rocking chair, his baby still warm from being wrapped in the crib and his eyes heavy with sleep. He sat there for half an hour before Castiel was ready to peek out from his Daddy’s chest and start babbling away.

Much as Dean hated to do it he knew he needed to get Castiel into his Big headspace. It took a lot of coaxing from Dean but Castiel grumbled that he was Big, showing his displeasure. Dean just apologized but smiled as Castiel cuddled further into him.

“We need to talk.” Dean started by saying, rubbing Castiel’s back as he tensed up. 

“Is everything ok?” Castiel asked, peering up at Dean with worry in his eyes. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Dean reassured before continuing, “I finally figured out why Sammy seemed so against you being Little though.” Dean told him, smiling as Castiel’s eyes widened.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, turns out he was jealous. The kid’s been through literal Hell and back, I can’t exactly blame him for wanting to regress a bit sometimes but I wanted to make sure you were ok with this. I know Little you loves Sammy even if he has been a brat but if you don’t want this then we’ll figure something out.” Dean assured, watching Castiel’s emotions play out on his face as he took the information in.

It was silent for a few minutes before Castiel finally spoke.

“I’ll have a big brother?” He asked hopefully, his voice softer than it had been causing Dean to smile.

“Yeah buddy, Sammy’s gonna be your big brother but we gotta help him.” Castiel nodded along, his face set with determination. 

“I can help!” He promised, squirming around in Dean’s lap. Dean could see he would be fighting a losing battle trying to keep Castiel Big and didn’t see the need to try, Castiel would say if he wasn’t ok with this. 

“I know you can, baby boy.” Dean told him before picking him up and feeling his diaper. “C’mon little one, let’s get you a new diaper and then we can go watch some cartoons.” Dean said, causing Castiel to cheer. 

-

-

-

Dean and Castiel had been cuddled together on the sofa for an hour or so when Sam shuffled into the room looking slightly better than he had before. His hair was still dishevelled but more in the bed head style rather than running his fingers through it anxiously all night style. Dean watched as Sam stood in the doorway looking lost but before he could call him over Castiel noticed him.

“Sammy!” He yelled, leaning over Dean to better see him. “Sammy, cartoons!” Castiel told Sam whilst patting the empty seat next to him. When Sam didn’t move from his spot Castiel frowned before patting the spot more aggressively. 

“Calm down buddy, ask Sammy nicely.” Dean told Castiel whilst fighting back a smile.

“Sammy, cartoons please.” Castiel said as he pouted up at Sam. Sam might have the best set out puppy dog eyes Dean had ever seen but Castiel’s were a close second.

Hesitantly, Sam came and sat down on the sofa next to Castiel but too far away for Castiel’s liking. The baby frowned before clumsily scooting over and planting himself against Sam’s side causing Sam to tense up.

“Cartoons.” Castiel told him again and Sam couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face, though he still felt extremely out of place. He watched as Castiel laid his head on Sam’s shoulder and offered Sam his stuffed fox.

“Thank you.” Sam whispered as he took the fox into his arms and let himself relax, resting his head on Castiel’s. 

Dean watched the interaction with a soft smile, knowing that his boys would get along perfectly. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly and Dean couldn’t wait for the day Sam sunk into Little space.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated. If there's anything you want to see in this fic let me know!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next two weeks Dean had picked up all the parcels he had ordered, as well as painting and furnishing Sam’s room. Sam had refused to step foot in the room, making up excuses to avoid it, whereas Castiel was his perfect little helper with his own paint brush. 

The past two weeks Dean had tried his best to help Sam ease into his headspace, the poor kid needed it after stressing and overthinking everything, but he wouldn’t let himself relax. Dean had given Sam the stuffed dog which Sam shyly cuddled with as he sat on the sofa with Dean and Castiel. Castiel had been a sweetheart trying to help Sam ease into his headspace, he would share his toys with Sam every time he was playing, he’d offer a stuffie to Sam even if he had his dog, if he was colouring he’d hold a crayon out to Sam. It warmed Dean’s heart to see Castiel trying so hard to help Sam.

After a long night dealing with a sick Castiel, who was breaking Dean’s heart, the poor ex-angel had never experienced human sickness before and was feeling absolutely miserable, Dean went to check on Sam, leaving Castiel asleep in the ‘big bed’. 

It was around 11am when he went to check on Sam, not hearing him all morning. His heart broke even more as he pushed the door open and saw Sam laying in bed with silent tears falling down his face as he clutched his stuffed dog to his chest. Dean made his way over to the bed and crouched down next to it, frowning sadly at his little brother.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean whispered as he ran his hand through Sam’s hair, grimacing when he brushed against the kids forehead and felt the heat coming from it. “You not feeling well either?” 

Dean watched as Sam pouted at him, those damned eyes silently begging him to do something to make him feel better. As much as Dean wanted Sam to fall into Little space he would’ve preferred it on a regular day, not when both his baby’s were sick but Dean shrugged that thought away. 

“Tummy hurts, De.” Sam told him sadly and Dean nodded sympathetically. 

“I know it does, buddy. How about you could and get comfortable in the big bed, hey? Cas is feeling poorly too, so we can just stay in bed and watch movies.” Dean told him, watching sadly as Sam whimpered after nodding his head.

“Bu-but Cas never gets sick.” Sam told him with a look of confusion, his eyes filling with even more tears at the information. 

“Yeah buddy but he’s human now remember so he can get sick. You wanna go cuddle with him and make sure he’s ok?” Sam had always been the emotional one, when he was a little kid it was like he felt emotions ten times more than everyone else, no surprise it was the same in his Little space.

“I look after Cas.” Sam nodded causing Dean to smile for the first time that morning. 

“Good boy, c’mon let’s get you in the big bed too.” Dean said and with that he helped Sam sit up and after pausing for a few minutes because Sam felt like he was going to be sick, they made their way into Dean’s room. 

Dean quickly got Sam onto the bed but told him to lay down on top of the covers for a second.

“I’m gonna go get you some stuff for your Little room, I’ll be right back. Keep an eye on Cas for me.” Sam nodded and turned to look at Castiel with a sad frown. 

Dean entered Sam’s room and made quick work of grabbing his training pants, a pair of pyjamas and a pacifier before running to the kitchen and making a bottle for Castiel, a sippy cup of juice and a bottle of water for Sam. 

He walked into his room to see Castiel laying on Sam's chest and Sam chewing away on his stuffed dog's ear and was suddenly glad to have gotten a few teething toys for Sam and his oral fixation. 

“Dada.” Castiel moaned sadly when he saw Dean.

“Hi baby boy.” Dean smiled at the baby, leaning down to place a kiss on his nose. Castiel managed a weak giggle before turning away grumpily but Dean just let him be for the time being.

“Let’s get you changed, Sammy.” Dean said before helping Sam take off his clothes. He had Sam lay down so he could change the underwear for the training pants, knowing it wasn’t worth making Sam stand up. The change was fast, not giving Sam any time to be embarrassed, though the sickness did help with that. 

“Good boy.” Dean praised, watching as Sam smiled up at him tiredly. “You want something to drink? I’ve got water or juice.” Dean watched with a fond smile as Sam chewed on the dog’s ear with a thoughtful expression before pointing at the bottle of water. 

“Alright little one, do you want my help or you gonna do it yourself?” His smile widened as Sam pulled away from his stuffed toy and opened his mouth, fully expecting Dean to do it for him. Dean managed to get in the middle of the bed without disturbing the two Little’s and pulled Sam so he lay comfortably against him. He couldn’t explain the feeling of immense happiness he got as he watched Sam look up at him with wide eyes as he drank small sips out of the bottle. He had one hand gripping his stuffed dog and the other was resting on top of Dean’s hand that was holding the bottle. 

It wasn’t long, not even half way through his bottle, when Sam’s eyes started drifting closed. Dean whispered words of encouragement right up until he felt Sam’s breathing even out and his boy was left suckling at the bottle. He gently eased the bottle out of Sam’s mouth and placed it on the nightstand before shifting Sam so he lay comfortably on the bed. 

“Sammy icky, dada?” Castiel asked adorably, causing Dean’s heart to swell. He looked down at his baby boy who looked exhausted. The two of them had been up since two in the morning when Castiel was sick in his crib, safe to say it was a long night for both Daddy and Baby. Dean had spent most of the night walking in circles with Castiel in his arms, trying desperately to get his baby back to sleep. Anytime he did manage to drop off he was awake within the half hour crying out of sheer uncomfortableness. Dean really did feel sorry for his baby who had never had to deal with human sickness before.

“Yeah baby, Sammy feels icky.” Dean told Castiel who frowned over at Sam before reaching out to clumsily brush his brothers hair. “Sammy’s gonna sleep for a bit and you and Daddy are gonna try and do the same, yeah?” 

Castiel just nodded up at him, exhausted and in pain. He whined and gestured to Dean until Dean shuffled down the bed and placed Castiel on his chest.

“Shush baby, you’re ok.” Dean whispered as he kissed the top of Castiel’s head whilst rubbing his back. 

It wasn’t long until all three of them were passed out.

-

-

-

Dean's eyes were open before he was awake when he heard a cry of distress come from one of his boys. He first glanced at Castiel but saw the baby was fast asleep, though still uncomfortable as seen by the frown on his face and the way his eyebrows were knitted together. He then turned his attention to Sam and just about grabbed the trash can and placed it on Sam’s lap in time for the little boy to be sick.

Dean rubbed his back, feeling incredibly helpless as Sam let out whines and whimpers of pain. After a long few minutes of Sam dry heaving after being sick, Dean placed the bin back on the floor ready to be disposed of before turning his attention to the crying Little. 

“You’re ok, I promise.” Dean soothed as he pulled Sam against his chest, attempting to run his fingers through his hair but getting caught on all the knots that had developed as a result of Sam’s tossing and turning. The kid was sweating buckets but shivering as he slumped tiredly against Dean.

“Daddy.” Sam cried and Dean didn’t even have time to savour how that word felt coming out of Sam’s mouth. 

“I know, little one, you feel yucky, don’t you?” Dean hummed sympathetically and smiled slightly down at Sam as he nodded in agreement.

“Yucky, daddy.” Sam agreed miserably. 

The two of them lay on the bed for a few moments longer before the smell of sick became too much. Sam wrinkled his nose whilst burying his head into Dean’s chest and even Dean was struggling against the scent. 

“Give me a second, kiddo.” Dean murmured as he climbed out of bed and picked the trash can up, scrunching his face overdramatically causing Sam to giggle tiredly. “I’ll be back in two minutes, ok Sammy? Keep an eye on Cas for me.” 

Sam nodded obediently and not too long after Dean left the room, Castiel opened his eyes. He looked around the room before pouting up at Sam with questioning eyes.

“Dada?” He whimpered, eyes filling with tears. Sam’s own eyes widened as he realised this was his first time at being a big brother. He knew it was his job to look after Castiel and even though he was nervous, he hadn’t ever been a big brother before, he gently, albeit clumsily, lay a hand on Castiel’s arm comfortingly.

“Daddy’s gonna be back soon.” Sam told him. Castiel took a moment to figure out if he needed to cry, his Daddy was gone, but Sam was here and he liked Sam. 

“Back soon?” Castiel couldn’t help but ask, sure he liked Sam but his tummy felt sore and he really did want his Daddy back.

“Real soon.” Sam promised before noticing Buzz had ended up half way down the bed. Hesitantly he reached forward before passing the stuffed bee to Castiel who smiled widely up at Sam.

“Buzz icky, Sammy.” Castiel told his big brother with a sad pout causing Sam to smile before copying the expression on Castiel’s face.

“Poor Buzz, can I see him?” Sam asked, unsure if he should take Castiel’s favourite friend away from him but his brother looked so sad and Sam had an idea.

Castiel looked hesitantly between Sam and Buzz before passing the bee over. Sam pressed his hand to the top of Buzz’s head, letting out an ‘ah’ noise as he did so. He watched as Castiel looked intrigued, fighting back a smile. He then rested his ear against the bee’s front as if listening for a heartbeat, Sam oh’ed and ah’ed as he continued to poke and prod at the stuffed bee, unaware that Castiel’s weren’t the only set of eyes watching him. 

“Buzz is feeling icky.” Sam confirmed to Castiel who looked sadly at his friend, “But he’ll be better if he has lots and lots of cuddles.” Sam continued causing Castiel’s expression to change into a hopeful one.

“I do that, Sammy! I cuddle Buzz.” Castiel told him excitedly before grimacing slightly, bouncing wasn’t the best idea for a poorly baby.

Sam handed Buzz back to Castiel who smushed him against his chest before he, himself, rolled over so he could lay on top of Sam. Sam looked bemused for a moment, causing Dean who still stood in the doorway to laugh quietly to himself, but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around Castiel and smiled softly down at his baby brother. 

“Oh no!” Dean said loudly as he fully entered the room causing both of the Little’s heads to shoot up to look at him. 

“Dada!” Castiel called causing Dean to grin.

“Hey baby boy, looks like Daddy’s missing out on snuggle time.” 

“Dada!” Castiel called again, this time patting the bed. Dean went over, pulling Sam into his arms. Castiel giggled but was content to rest in his big brother’s arms, moreso now that he could see his Daddy. “Sammy made Buzz better, dada.” Castiel told him, looking up at Sam like he was the coolest person ever. Sam blushed but smiled down at Castiel.

“Did he? Lucky for Buzz Sam is such a good big brother.” Dean praised, pressing a kiss to Sam’s head, causing the kid to blush even brighter. 

“Cartoons, Dada?” Castiel asked with wide eyes. Sam too looked up at Dean, mimicking his brother’s expression perfectly. Dean chuckled and easily gave in, grabbing the remote and putting the kid’s channel on, instantly capturing, and distracting, Sam and Castiel. 

-

-

-

It was a few hours later and Dean managed to get both of his boys to eat some tomato soup. They were both looking considerably better than they had this morning and neither of them had been sick since Sam had which was a small blessing. 

Dean could have thought of much more enjoyable ways to spend Sam’s first time being Little but ultimately this was probably one of the best ways to do it, Sam was too sick to feel embarrassed by being Little and he was able to sink as far as he wanted to without talking himself out of it. 

Watching Sam with Castiel hadn’t surprised Dean too much, he knew Sam would be a great big brother and he had eased into the role so well. Castiel had always loved Sam, even when Sam refused to interact with him, so he knew Castiel would have no trouble adapting to Sam. 

He had to admit he was nervous that Castiel would get jealous of sharing his Daddy but he seemed great today but again that could be the sickness making everyone too tired to care. Dean knew it was something he could have to deal with but for now he was more than happy to be in bed with his two babies.

Sam lay on one side of Dean’s chest sucking lazily on a pacifier whilst Castiel was asleep, comfortably sprawled out on Dean’s stomach with Buzz clutched tightly in his arms, he too sucking on his own pacifier. 

Dean realised that only a year he could never imagine his life like this, he never could have seen himself settling down, not hunting, but right now he was happy. He couldn’t imagine giving this life up now, his heart swelled as he looked down at his boys, he really couldn’t ever give this up.

“Story, Daddy?” Sam asked, exhaustion clear in his voice. 

“Sure thing, little one.” Dean agreed with a smile, a warmth spreading through him as Sam called him Daddy. He reached over to grab one of the children’s books that permanently on his nightstand and began to read.

“Upon a hilltop stood a golden castle. The castle, and all of its contents, were made from pure, twenty four carat gold…”  _ Yeah _ , Dean thought to himself as he watched Sam snuggle further into him, letting his eyes close,  _ I couldn’t give this up if I tried. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments, they're really helping me continue with this fic. 
> 
> If you want to see anything in this fic don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. See you next Wednesday! :) 💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I apologise for no update last week and apologise for how short this one is but I wanted to update with a little something rather than nothing again.  
> I have had so many assignments and exams these past two weeks and still have two more left this weeks so I haven't had time to write, I am so sorry but I want to thank you for your continued support. To everyone one that is still reading, thank you and I promise next weeks chapter will be better. This is just a filler unfortunately but nevertheless I hope you still enjoy it and come back next Wednesday!

The next morning Sam was first to awaken, feeling much better than he had done yesterday. Not only had the bug passed but he also felt lighter, more relaxed, in a way he couldn’t quite explain. He let himself have a moment, and only a moment, snuggled into Dean before he let the embarrassment and panic set it. 

What was he thinking? Obviously he wasn’t, obviously the sickness had taken over his mind and decided that enough was enough. Dean had changed him, changed his diaper, damn it! He had cried over something as small as feeling sick. Hell, he was still cuddled in bed next to Dean and Castiel, wearing a dry diaper and little kids’ pyjamas holding a stuffed dog, admittedly that last one wasn’t too embarrassing considering he cuddled it when he was Big, but still. 

He quietly slipped out of bed, pausing when Dean shifted, before bolting to his room and locking the door behind him. Once safe in the room, he made quick work of ripping the pyjamas off before tearing off the diaper. He remembered Dean apologising for the diaper but after an accident in the training pants he thought a diaper was the best bet because he was sick. Sam felt his cheeks heat up as he changed into something more appropriate for the adult he was.

He wanted this, deep down he knew that, and yet some part of him still wanted to fight it every step of the way. Sam tried to push back his embarrassment, tried to focus on how he felt letting Dean take over again like when they were kids, tried to remember how safe he felt for the first time in a long time, tried to remember how he'd looked after Castiel. He wanted that; he didn’t want to feel like this. Sam knew that he should go to Dean, he knew that Dean would know all the right words to say to make him feel better. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t ready to face Dean yet. 

Instead he spent the morning hiding out in his room but by eleven o’clock Dean was knocking on his door, giving him the option to open it. Sam had no doubt that even if he didn’t open the door, Dean would use his lock pick. Part of him wanted to be mad at his brother for not giving him space but a bigger part, the part that wanted this in the first place, just wanted to open the door and fall into Dean’s arms.

That part won and before Dean knew it, he had an armful of his tearful little brother.

“Hey, it’s ok buddy. C’mon let’s sit down.” Dean soothed as he led Sam to the bed. Immediately Sam cuddled in, and despite the slight height difference, Sam fit perfectly into his brother.

“I’ve got a pretty good idea but you wanna tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours?” Dean asked after he had gotten Sam to calm down slightly. Sam sniffed looking anywhere but at Dean. “Hey, none of that. No getting embarrassed, no shutting me out. Talk to me, kid.”

“I wanted this, De, I wanted it so bad but now my heads all messed up and it’s embarrassing and, and-” Sam trailed off with a shuddering sob. Dean held him close, running his fingers through his hair as he did.

“Your heads messed up because this morning you snapped yourself out of your headspace way too quickly. You were probably fine for a bit but then you started overthinking, happened to Cas once, it was a nightmare and the poor baby ended up stuck in between headspaces.” Dean’s face was sympathetic as he thought back to that time before shaking his head and focusing on Sam. “I’ll help, you know I will, but you gotta trust me Sammy.”

“I do.” Sam said without hesitation, eyes shining with sincerity.

“Good boy.” Dean praised, pressing a kiss to Sam’s head causing the kid to giggle. Dean thanked anyone that would listen that Sam seemed to be falling right back into headspace, watching Castiel struggling between Big and Little had been hell.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of those clothes.” Those were the wrong words to say because Big Sam came right back up.

“What is wrong with me?” Sam shouted in frustration and pure embarrassment. His cheeks were bright red as he looked down at his wet crotch, wondering how on Earth he hadn’t noticed. “I pissed myself.”

“Hey,” Dean said as he swatted his head, “Language. It’s fine, Sammy, ain’t nothing to be embarrassed off. Nothing I haven’t seen before.” He tried to joke to lighten the mood but Sam just glared at him before looking down at his pants again in horror. 

Dean gently grabbed Sam’s face, forcing the kid to look at him. “Sammy, you’re ok. When I agreed to this, I agreed to everything. I agreed to the accidents, the bath times, the messy dinners, the endless hours of cartoons, ok? I agreed to everything, I wanted everything Sammy. I promise you; I don’t care about an accident here or there or an accident every hour. So long as I get to take care of you afterwards, ain’t nothing you can do that’s embarrassing.” Dean promised, never breaking eye contact with Sam to make sure he knew Dean was telling the truth. 

Sam didn’t say anything for a while, just looked at Dean before seeing what he needed and nodding his head.

“I’m still embarrassed.” He mumbled, “but if you say it’s ok, then, then I guess it is.”

“Damn right it is!” Dean told him with a grin before standing up only to lean back down again to pick Sam up, causing him to flush again.

“Dean, I-I can walk!” He protested before tilting his head, not unlike how Castiel would. “Wait, how-?”

“I’m just super strong.” Dean winked before carrying Sam into his Little room. His fingers had been itching to get Sam out of his wet clothes but the conversation had been more important. 

“De!” Sam whined causing Dean to grin.

“Alright fine, maybe some witchcraft was involved.” Dean told him with an overdramatic huff causing Sam to giggle. “C’mon buddy, you just lay there whilst De gets to work.” He had to admit he was a little disappointed that the use of Daddy had disappeared but also kept in mind that whilst Sam was halfway to being Little, he was still half Big too.

Dean made quick work of putting Sam in some training pants and a pair of pyjamas fit for a little boy. Sam’s face was flushed pink the entire time but he hid safely behind his stuffed dinosaur for the duration of his change. 

Once he was dressed, Dean scooped him up before looking closely at him. Besides the embarrassment Sam looked much better than he had yesterday. 

“You feelin’ better, buddy?” Dean asked as he felt Sam’s forehead just to be sure. He grinned as Sam squirmed away from the touch.

“‘M fine, De.” Sam told him, his speech already showing signs of Littleness. 

“That’s good! You want a nap?” Sam had slept most of the day yesterday but sometimes that made him even more tired but Dean had a feeling he’d have a clingy Little boy today.

“Uh-uh De, Sammy stays with you.” Sam told him firmly causing Dean’s heart to clench, Little Sammy was absolutely adorable.

“Ok Little one, you can stay with me but I gotta go get Cas. You think you can stay here and watch some cartoons, I’ll be back real quick.” Sam thought about it for a moment, looking from Dean to the sofa before deciding that that was ok. 

“De, you bring doggy back with you?” Sam asked with wide eyes.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Dean promised as he set up the tv before leaving the room to get Castiel. 

-

Dean entered the nursery where he had managed to put Castiel down for a nap, the baby was feeling mostly better today but was feeling sorry for himself. He had whined and pouted about being separated from his Daddy but exhaustion won out in the end allowing Dean to sneak out and deal with his other boy. 

Dean went over to the crib, smiling softly down at the baby. Despite losing his grace, the kid still looked angelic. Dean allowed himself a moment to just watch him before brushing a finger against Castiel’s cheek causing the Little to shift and pry his eyes open. 

“Daddy.” Castiel mumbled tiredly.

“Hi there baby, you ready to come out?” He asked quietly, the smile never leaving his face. He watched as Castiel lifted his arms unhappily before picking him up to carry him to the changing table.

Castiel whined in frustration over being out of Dean’s arms but Dean was quick to get him changed and dressed in comfy clothes for the day. Both boys were still tired so it seems they’d be having another rest day.

“C’mere baby.” Dean said as he lifted Castiel into his arms, Castiel happily snuggled back into him, eyes struggling to stay open. “You wanna go see Sammy?” Dean asked, watching as Castiel shook his head no.

“Daddy.” He mumbled again, grabbing a hold of Dean’s shirt. 

“You can stay with Daddy too Cas.” Dean reassured as he grabbed Buzz, he made a stop in his own room to pick Sam’s stuffed dog up before settling Castiel down on the couch.

Castiel frowned at being put down, looking up at Dean, his eyes filling with tears.

“It’s ok, bubba, Daddy’s just gonna go get you a bottle. I’ll be right back.” Dean promised before turning to Sam, “Milk, water or juice, kiddo?” 

“Juice please, Daddy.” Sam mumbled, not looking away from the TV. 

Dean left him with a warning to keep an eye on Castiel before he went to make the bottles.

“My Daddy.” Castiel snapped once Dean had left the room. Sam looked from the TV to Castiel, frowning in confusion.

“Your Daddy’s back soon.” Sam reassured his little brother. 

“No!” Castiel yelled causing Sam’s eyes to widen, “My Daddy, not yours!” Castiel reached out and slapped Sam, it didn’t hurt and the baby was uncoordinated but the shock of it caused Sam’s eyes to fill with tears. Despite Dean’s warning, Sam ran out of the room into his Little room. 

-

Dean came back to see Castiel on his own, glaring down at his bee. He looked around the room in confusion before turning to Castiel.

“Where’s Sammy, baby?” He asked as he crouched down in front of him.

“My Daddy, not his.” Castiel said, not looking up.

“Your Daddy and Sam’s Daddy, remember when we spoke about this Cas?” Dean frowned. Whilst he had acknowledged this could happen, he was hoping to get lucky and not have to deal with jealousy. 

“No!” Castiel yelled again causing Dean’s eyes widened. Baby Castiel was always calm and happy. 

“Yes.” Dean moved so he was sat on the couch before pulling Castiel close to him. “Sammy’s just a Little boy like you and he needs a Daddy. Just because I’m his Daddy doesn’t mean I’m not yours. It just means that I have two little monsters and you have a big brother.” Dean told Castiel, smiling as the Little giggled at being called a monster. “You can still have time with Daddy, you need a cuddle or a visit from the tickle monster, Daddy’s right here.”

“No tickle monster!” Castiel demanded with a laugh causing Dean to smile. “Sammy sad, Daddy, hurted him.”

“You hurt him?” Dean asked in shock, frowning when Castiel nodded sadly against his chest. “You know you can’t hit people, especially not Sammy, you understand?” Castiel nodded again, looking on the verge of crying. “You wanna go say sorry?” Dean asked, watching as his baby boy nodded. He picked Castiel up and went to Sam’s room, frowning when he didn’t see the kid. 

“Sammy gone?” Castiel asked, his eyes filling with tears. Dean bounced in his arms, shushing him as he did so. He checked his own room before thinking to check Sam’s Little room. It wasn’t a room the kid had gone into on his own but when he saw the door was open, he felt a weight lift from his chest.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean said as he sat on the bed next to the Little. “Cas has something he wants to say.” Dean waited until Sam was facing them before nodding to Castiel who already had tears falling down his cheeks.

“Sorry for making you sad and hurting you, Sammy.” Castiel sobbed. “Wanted Daddy ‘cause I tired, Sammy, sorry!” Castiel continued to cry, repeating the word sorry until Dean finally managed to get him to calm down. 

“Cas still isn’t feeling great so he just wanted some time with Daddy but he got scared.” Dean told Sam who looked ready to cry because of Castiel’s crying. “You ok, buddy?” He asked Sam whilst continuing to rub Castiel’s back comfortingly. 

“Still my Daddy?” Sam asked in a whisper causing Dean to frown.

“Course I’m still your Daddy, kiddo.” Dean reassured, pulling Sam close.

Dean watched as Castiel squirmed out of Dean’s hold before plonking himself down on Sam’s lap and cuddling into him. Sam looked down before looking at Dean for help. 

“Hold him like that, that’s it.” Dean praised as he moved Castiel so Sam could hold him properly. Sam looked down at Castiel, smiling softly at him before gently wiping away the remaining tears.

“It’s ok, Cas.” Sam reassured as he leant against Dean. Castiel reached up to grab Sam’s hair before letting out a series of unintelligible gurgles. 

“Looks like you’ve got a really Little brother.” Dean said when Sam looked up at him in confusion. The statement only led to Sam cocking his head to the side and frowning. “Sometimes Castiel will be a bit bigger but sometimes if he’s really tired, he’ll be a really Little baby. He’s fine, he’s just gonna need his awesome big brother.”

The three of them didn’t leave Sam’s Little room for anything other than food, drink and toilet runs. Baby Castiel was content to sleep the day away in either Dean or Sam’s arms and Sam was more than happy to curl up against Dean, alternating between watching cartoons on the laptop or listening to Dean read him stories.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry that this chapter isn't a good as the others, next week will be better because I'll have no exams/assignments. 
> 
> As always feedback and comments are welcome! I love reading your comments, they really do make my day!
> 
> See you next week!x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which the word 'cool' is used eleven times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween chapter even though Halloween was last week, oops. 
> 
> Also thank you to one of my readers, SPN, for the idea of doing a Halloween chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Two weeks had gone by since Castiel’s spout of jealousy and the small family had settled nicely into a routine. So far Sam was Little three days a week, give or take, but Dean could tell he needed more, could tell he was going to be a full time Little like Castiel was. Castiel had slowly eased out of his youngest mind set and was in the headspace of at least a 12-month-old, sometimes it was easier not to try to put an age to Castiel, looking at it instead in terms of youngest, which equalled to that of a new born, middle, which ranged anywhere from 3 to 9 months and then oldest which was 12 months onwards, though he tended to go no older than a year and a half. So far Sam had ranged towards 2 to 3 years old and had settled into his headspace nicely, though there were still a few hiccups and tears whilst easing into the headspace, nothing Dean wasn’t prepared for. 

As both boys were napping, something Dean was grateful for after a long, restless night, Dean sat down on his bed with the laptop. Halloween was coming up and though they were limited to The Bunker, Dean wanted his boys to have a fun holiday. He scrolled through and made a mental note of some things he could do that both the baby and toddler would enjoy. 

He also ordered some decorations that he’d have to pick up at some point, either leaving Sam and Castiel in the car for a few moments, something he wasn’t keen on, or waiting until Sam was big. He found a site selling costumes and left it open, wanting to let the boys pick their outfits. 

“Daddy?” A voice whispered from Dean’s open door. Dean looked up, wondering how he hadn’t heard anything through the monitors, making another mental note to check the batteries later.

“Heya Sammy, you have a good nap?” Dean asked as he patted the bed. Sam sat down, leaning into Dean’s arms and resting his head on his chest.

“Yeah, Daddy.” He mumbled before his eyes fell to the laptop. “Pumpkin Daddy!” He exclaimed, any trace of tiredness leaving as his excited eyes looked up at Dean.

“Yeah buddy, pumpkins! You wanna carve some for Halloween?” Dean asked with a grin, watching as Sam nodded his head enthusiastically. “Thought so. You wanna look at some costumes too?” 

Sam curled further into Dean’s chest, causing Dean to smile down at him softly before kissing his head and pulling open the tab that held the costumes. The two of them scrolled for pages, Sam not finding anything he liked, before they heard Castiel start shifting from the monitor. 

“Cas awake?” Sam asked, titling his head back to see Dean. 

“Yeah, you want to come with and help or stay here and look at costumes?” 

“Stay please.” Sam said as he turned his attention back to the screen. 

“Alright buddy, don’t move unless you need me or the potty ok?” Dean warned as he ruffled Sam’s hair.

“Ok Daddy.” Sam giggled. 

-

“You two look for a costume whilst Daddy makes dinner.” Dean instructed after setting Sam and Castiel up at the kitchen table. Castiel was all but on Sam’s lap, leaning his body against his brothers with Sam’s arm wrapped around him protectively. 

As he made dinner Dean listened as Castiel and Sam chatted away to each other whilst looking at the different costumes. He filled up a bottle and a sippy cup before turning his attention to Castiel who was shouting excitedly. 

“‘Ully Daddy, ‘ully!” Castiel exclaimed, leaning into the table with his face almost pressing against the laptop. Dean paused for a second, not sure what Castiel actually meant but when Sam turned the laptop his way, he saw a Sully costume. Castiel had recently watched Monsters Inc with Sam and was now obsessed with the two main monsters. 

“You wanna be Sully, baby boy?” Dean said, shooting a grateful smile towards Sam who grinned back. Dean rolled his eyes playfully as he set their food and drinks down at the table.

“Daddy please!” Castiel pouted up at him and Dean barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Little Castiel had no idea just how cute he was and if he learnt that Dean didn’t have it in him to say no to the baby then he’d be in trouble.

“Of course, you can be Sully.” Dean told him, causing Castiel to clap his hands in excitement. “C’mere my Little monster,” He said as he picked Castiel up before strapping him into the high chair and pulling him close. “Time to eat. You too, Sammy, we can look for your costume afterwards if you still haven’t found one.” Dean told him before pulling the laptop away and working on feeding Castiel.

“Can I be Woody, Daddy?” Sam asked after Dean had listed off character after character in hopes of finding at least one Sam liked. He almost slapped himself for not thinking of Woody first.

“Course you can!” Dean told him, relieved to finally have something for Sam. “Let’s go put a movie on.”

-

“Look at m’pumpkin, Daddy!” Sam exclaimed looking at his carved pumpkin. Dean had found children’s carving sets that would mean none of his boys got hurt, not that that was an issue for Castiel anyway who seemed more than happy to smash the pumpkins insides around. 

“Whoa buddy, that’s awesome!” Dean told him whilst smothering a laugh. The pumpkin had a crookedly carved smile that filled up nearly the entire bottom half of it and the eyes were askew, both different sizes. Still the smile on Sam’s face with his dimples on full display made Dean grin back.

“‘Umpkin! Umpkin!” Castiel exclaimed as he smacked more pumpkins insides against the table. The youngest Little was topless, Dean knowing full well that pumpkin carving would somehow lead to a messy Castiel and he needed a bath anyway. 

“Yeah baby, pumpkin.” Dean grinned as he lifted the baby into his arms, immediately getting a face full of pumpkin. 

“C’mon you two, costume time!” The two boys cheered as Dean led them down to the bedrooms. 

Carrying an enthusiastic Castiel proved to be a challenge as the kid wouldn’t stay still, if he wasn’t wiggling in Dean’s arms, he was leaning forward to chat excitedly to Sam who was walking slight ahead of them.

“Cool!” Castiel grinned as Dean carried him into Sam’s room and saw the Little in his Woody costume. Even Dean had to admit it looked pretty cool and not just because it was a cowboy.

“Thanks Cas!” Sam beamed, “yours is cool too.” 

“Ully!” Castiel exclaimed, wiggling to be put down and crawled over to Sam once he had been. Sam sat down on the floor next to Castiel, giggling as his little brother started to examine his hat and badge. “Cool.” Castiel affirmed again with a nod. 

“You both look cool, now come on, who wants to watch movies?” After both boys shouted their agreement, Dean scooped Castiel up again and smiled as Sam held his hand. 

Dean had set up a fort in one of the newly renovated rooms. The room was now the perfect den for both his boys to play and Dean had spent the evening before setting up a Halloween fort after they both sleepily asked to watch Halloween films. 

“Whoa! Daddy this is so cool.” Sam grinned as he ran into the room, ducking under the sheet that had been set up. 

“Cool, Daddy.” Castiel repeated, he had always repeated a lot of what he heard but lately he had taken to being Sam’s echo which Dean found adorable.

“Thanks buddy, it is pretty cool.” Dean agreed as he crawled under the sheet and sat himself and Castiel down next to Sam who had already found the candy and movie stash.

“Ully, Ully!” Castiel chanted as he saw the Monsters Inc movie amongst the pile, not really a Halloween movie but it had monsters in it and it was Castiel’s favourite, even if Dean thought they’d watched it a fourty times too many.

“You wanna watch Sully? Ok then, Sammy what do you wanna watch?” Dean asked.

Sam looked over each of the movies for several minutes as Dean watched on with a smile. Castiel reached over to grab a gummy candy from the pile before looking up at Dean with wide, hopeful eyes. After a nod from Dean, the baby was quick to stuff the gummy into his mouth eagerly.

“This one.” Sam announced eventually, holding up a copy of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Dean figured that was ok enough for Little Sam and knew Castiel would likely be asleep before Monsters Inc had even finished.

“Good choice, Sammy.” Dean praised as he ruffled his hair. 

Dean left the boys to set up Monsters Inc and get any stuffed toys he had missed after Castiel demanded his bee. Just before Dean clicked play Sam announced he had to use the potty. Whilst Sam had been embarrassed to begin with, admitting when he needed to go, when he was deep into his headspace, he didn’t stress over it, it was something that was natural and expected. Dean loved seeing how comfortable Sam was getting in his role.

“Ready Little ones?” Dean asked once Sam was back and curled up against his side, Castiel resting comfortably on his other.

“Yeah Daddy.” Sam agreed happily, “Ully Daddy!” Castiel cheered at the same time.

And with that Dean pressed play and watched Monsters Inc for the fiftieth time.

-

Dean debated putting Castiel in his crib after he had fallen asleep but decided that it wouldn’t do any harm keeping him in the fort. He had fallen asleep during the last half hour or so of Monster Inc which was quite good considering it was past his usual nap time. Sam and him watched the end of the movie together, Dean smiling as Sam mouthed the words, something Dean himself could probably do at this point.

“My movie now?” Sam asked though it was evident the tiredness was starting to get to him too.

“Your movie now, kiddo.” Dean assured as he pressed a kiss against Sam’s hair before shifting Castiel and moving to put the other movie in.

It was an hour or so into the film when Sam shifted from Dean’s shoulder and onto his chest, gripping Dean’s shirt tightly in his hands. 

“Best Halloween.” Sam murmured against him. “Love you, Daddy.” Dean felt his heart grow as he looked down at his baby brother, his baby brother who had always hated Halloween, his baby brother who deserved to have a nice holiday and get looked after. His baby brother who deserved more than Dean could ever give him though that wouldn’t stop him trying.

“Love you too, Sammy.” Dean whispered back to him, though his voice cracked slightly as he fought to get his emotions under control. “Love you so damn much.”

-

After a small tantrum from Castiel about not wanting to take his Sully costume off, Dean finally managed to get the baby into the bath. The water was warm and Castiel immediately relaxed. He knew, despite his nap, that Castiel was well on his way to becoming frustrated and planned to get him into bed as soon as he could. Sam was allowed to stay up half an hour later than Castiel after he pouted about having the same bed time as the baby. 

“You had a good Halloween, baby boy?” Dean asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere that had settled. As much as he loved spending time with his boys together, and trust him he did, there was something nice about bath and bedtime where he got to have each Little to himself for a while.

“Best, Daddy.” Castiel told him, leaning against the tub so his wet head lay on Dean’s shoulder. “Saw ully and dressed like ‘im. So cool.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, Castiel had been repeating cool all evening since Sam had said it.

“Yeah, it was cool wasn’t it baby.” Dean agreed with a smile as he picked up the body puff and began to gently clean Castiel up. Castiel was compliant and at the end had melted so far into Dean’s touch he was practically boneless. 

“C’mere, good boy.” Dean praised as he lifted the sleepy baby out of the bath and began to dry him off and rubbed baby lotion over him before getting him into a fresh diaper. After he was in his diaper Dean carried him into his nursery and began to put him into a clean pair of pyjamas before grabbing the bottle of milk he had prepared before the bath, Buzz the stuffed bee and a book. After he made sure he had everything, he sat down on the rocking chair with Castiel in his lap.

Castiel immediately took hold of the stuffed bee as Dean guided the bottle into his mouth. One of Castiel’s hands came to rest on top of his to help hold the bottle causing Dean to smile. As Castiel started suckling away at the bottle Dean began to read.

“One sunny day, in a beautiful garden, there sat a bumblebee named Buzzy. His stripes were black and yellow, and his coat was rather fuzzy." At first Dean had felt silly reading baby books but now it was one of his absolute favourite things to do with Castiel. Castiel smiled at the mention of bees and patted his own with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Dean's. "Buzzy liked to fly like all Bumblebees. He danced with the flowers and swayed with the breeze."

It wasn’t long before Castiel was fast asleep against Dean’s chest and Dean allowed himself a few moments longer to just hold him in his arms before forcing himself to stand up and tuck Castiel safely into bed. Before he left, he made sure the nightlight and baby monitor were on before kissing Castiel’s head and turning to leave.

“Love you baby.” He murmured as he shut the door. 

-

“Bath time now or tomorrow, buddy?” Dean asked as he entered his room, Sam had gotten changed into a comfy pair of pyjamas earlier and, unlike Castiel, he hadn’t covered himself in pumpkin so Dean wasn’t fussed either way. He had left Sam in here with cartoons playing on Netflix. Sam had admitted that he liked to have time with just him after Castiel had gone to bed so Dean made sure that he and Sam had a little cuddle in the ‘big bed’ before getting Sam ready for bed.

“Tomorrow.” Sam slurred tiredly as he reached for Dean. Dean made his way over to the bed with a smile on his face before pulling Sam close. Sam buried his head in Dean’s chest and let his eyes fall shut.

“You ok, kiddo?” Dean asked, though he wasn’t too concerned. He had seen how Sam had gotten overwhelmed with the prospect of celebrating a holiday for the first time in forever and had made sure to keep an eye on him throughout the day.

“M’okay, Daddy, just tired. Loved Halloween, so did Cas.” Sam told him with a tired smile. Dean smiled too, glad the day he had planned had gone down well. There were things that could have gone wrong, Sam could have snapped out of his headspace because of his feelings towards Halloween, Castiel could have hated it, it was his first ever Halloween after all, but thankfully everything went smoothly and both boys seemed to be happy.

“I’m glad you both had a good day. You want some quiet time, baby?” Dean asked, already beginning to run his hands through Sam’s hair. Quiet time had become a thing whenever Sam needed a minute to just be and Dean was more than happy to lay with his oldest Little, who had aged down a lot since Dean had left him to put Castiel to be.

“Please Daddy.” Sam nodded, pouting as he did. Dean scooted both of them further down the bed and pulled the covers over them, watching as Sam cuddled closer, letting his eyes close again. Dean rubbed one hand up and down his back, whilst the other unknotted the kinks in Sam’s hair.

It wasn’t long before Sam’s breathing evened out and he was fast asleep on top of Dean. Dean thought about waking him, he really did, he didn’t want either of his boys getting too used to sleeping in his bed but he figured he could let it slide this once and settled back down against Sam, letting himself drift off with a smile on his face.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for continuing to read, I'm taking a break from staring at the election results and my uni work in which I have to read the American and Saudi Arabian Constitution in its entirety. Trust me it's as fun as it sounds. Thank you to those of you who wished me luck in my exams, I really appreciate it, and thank you for being so understanding of me missing a week.
> 
> I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying this fic, as always comments and feedback are always welcomed and appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late hope you enjoy it! Also thank you to the person who reminded me that Bee Movie exists.

It was supposed to be an easy hunt but of course things were never that easy for Dean. It started yesterday when Dean had received a frantic call from an old friend, rambling on about demon activity picking up two states over. Thankfully Sam had been Big for a day or two and assured Dean that he didn’t feel like he was going to go down anytime soon, that was Dean’s first mistake but the demon activity worried him after a long period of quiet. Dean made sure Sam knew exactly what to do, going as far to leave step by step instructions. Sam had just rolled his eyes and ushered Dean out of the door. 

Castiel had watched him go with teary eyes and a pout and it took everything in Dean not to send Sam but he knew his brother wasn’t ready to hunt. Dean honestly thought Sam would never hunt again despite what Sam said, Dean knew at some point Sam would drop like Castiel did and become Little more often than Big. 

Dean had left the Bunker at nine in the morning and spent the day driving two states over to Wyoming, stopping occasionally to use the restroom, eat or for fuel. Whilst he was driving, he made sure to ring Sam multiple times, checking that both his boys were ok. Sam had reassured him repeatedly that things were going fine and that Sam had it under control. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t trust Sam with Castiel, hell far from it, Sam was the one of the only person Dean would trust with Castiel’s safety besides himself, but it was rare for Dean to be away from his Little and it was starting to get to him.

He was checked into a motel room by 9:30pm and called Sam one more time for the night.

“Is Castiel in bed?” He asked as Sam answered the phone, he could practically hear the eye roll Sam gave.

“Hello to you too, Dean. Good drive?”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, but I don’t like being away from him. Don’t like being away from either of you.” Dean admitted. Another positive thing that came out of their new relationship was that Dean had a much easier time expressing his feelings to Sam and Castiel, whether they were Big or Little.

“I know. I don’t like it either, neither does Cas. We’re sleeping in your bed tonight because Castiel misses you.” Sam saying, he missed Dean wasn’t needed, they both knew it. Dean’s heart ached to hear it though.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Dean promised and the two of them ended up staying on the phone until Dean heard Sam’s breathing even out.

Dean hung up the phone, getting into his own bed with a heavy heart.

-

“It’s ok, Cas, Daddy’ll be back soon.” Sam tried to comfort Castiel as they sat on the sofa together. Castiel was curled up on Sam’s lap, one hand gripping his stuffed bee and the other gripping Sam’s shirt whilst Castiel’s face was buried into Sam’s neck. 

Sam could feel the tears against his neck and felt helpless as he rubbed Castiel’s back. He knew if he called Dean then his brother would turn around and come back home, he knew that the hunt was important but Castiel had been crying for an hour now and Sam was growing more and more concerned. 

Eventually Castiel’s tears lessened and he peered up at Sam with red, wet eyes.

“Daddy?” He croaked; throat rough from his sobbing. Sam frowned as he ran his hand through Castiel’s hair.

“He’ll be back in a few days but Sammy’s gonna look after you and we're gonna have so much fun!” Sam grinned, trying to act positive in hopes that Castiel would copy him like he sometimes did. When Castiel titled his head, not convinced, Sam continued, “We’re gonna have movie days and we’re gonna eat lots and lots of candy and we can stay in our pyjamas and have a sleepover!” 

“Movie?” Castiel asked with a smile and pointed at the tv which Sam took as a win.

“Yeah, and I found one that you’ll like, it’s got bees in it!” Sam grinned. He had been scrolling through Netflix and saw Bee Movie and he knew showing it to Castiel was probably a mistake and he’d demand it to be on all the time but Sam was desperate to see his baby brother happy.

“Bees, Sammy!” Castiel grinned, waving his bee in Sam’s face. Sam laughed and quickly set up the TV. When he went into the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks, he picked Castiel up. He had never done it before and doubted himself but he didn’t want to leave the Little alone. He struggled with Castiel’s weight slightly but managed to carry him into the kitchen and set him on the counter.

It wasn’t long before Sam had them settled on the sofa again, Castiel sat on his lap as Sam held a bottle for him to drink from. Just as Sam suspected Castiel was completely enraptured by the movie and excitedly patted his own bee every few moments.

-

Since Sam suggested a movie day Castiel had been fine. Sure, he asked for Daddy a few times but he hadn’t cried and had accepted Sam’s response of he’ll be home in a few days. Sam was able to bathe and change Castiel without any problems but when it came time for putting him to bed it was a different story. Castiel had screamed and sobbed, wanting Daddy to put him to bed. 

In the end Sam picked the baby up and bounced him in his arms until he calmed down. He knew Dean was driving still and didn’t want to worry his brother so he did the next best thing.

“Hey buddy, how about that sleepover, huh? Me and you can sleep in Daddy’s bed tonight.” Sam’s heart just about broke when Castiel looked up at him, exhausted and sad eyes peering into his. Castiel nodded at Sam and after Sam had gotten them both tucked up in Dean’s bed Castiel was asleep in minutes, his head resting on Sam’s chest.

Sam thought about his brother, his Daddy, and was glad that he was a Little, no way could he look after Castiel full time. He was exhausted already and fell asleep mid conversation with Dean.

-

Sam had managed to get through Castiel’s morning routine with him only asking for Dean twice. However, after breakfast Castiel had decided that Bee Movie was his favourite movie and they were going to watch it again, Sam had tried to talk him into watching something else but when Castiel had pouted up at him and his eyes started becoming watery Sam had given in.

Now it was lunchtime and all Castiel had spoken about today was bees, don’t get Sam wrong he was glad that Castiel was distracted and not crying for Dean but there was only so much one person could take hearing about bees. He had no idea how Dean coped with two Littles.

He could’ve cried in relief when his phone started ringing and saw Dean’s name.

“Dean.” Sam breathed into the phone and watched as Castiel leaned forward in his highchair.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Dean asked immediately. 

“Nothing, everything’s fine De.” Sam told him, “You want to speak to Daddy?” He asked Castiel and didn’t wait for an answer as he put the phone on speaker and listened with a smile as Castiel shouted for Daddy.

“Hey baby boy, I miss you too. You bein’ good for Sammy?” Dean asked and the smile in his voice was obvious.

“Uh uh Daddy, me and Sammy sleep in the big bed and watched the Bee an-and…” Castiel rattled on about what the pair had done together and Sam felt overwhelmed for a moment. 

“Sounds like you two are having a good time, I can’t wait to be home!” Dean said.

“Home soon, Daddy?” Castiel asked, the grin turning into a frown.

“Yeah, baby Daddy’ll be home soon. I need to talk to Sammy now so you be a good boy and I’ll see you soon.” Dean told him.

“M’kay Daddy, love you.” Castiel smiled as he pushed the phone over to Sam.

“Love you too, baby.” With that Sam took the phone of speaker and held it against his ear, telling Dean to give him a second. He picked Castiel up and took him to the nursery, setting him carefully on the floor and letting him play with his toys. Sam sat heavily in the rocking chair.

“Ok, I’m here.” Sam told him.

“What’s going on, Sammy?” Dean asked again and Sam looked to Castiel who was playing with his toys with longing. 

“Nothing De, just tired s’all.” Sam told him and it wasn’t necessarily a lie, he was tired. He thought he’d be fine; thought he could be Big but as time went on and he eased into his Little space more and more he found he didn’t want to leave it. Sometimes he envied the fact that Castiel could be Little all the time.

“Sammy,” Dean began, warning and concern in his voice.

“We’re fine Dean, Cas is fine, I’m fine. I’m just glad it’s you that is the Daddy.” Sam said with a frown.

“Listen Sam, it looks like whatever this is out here is definitely demon stuff, give me two days and if I don’t have anything I’ll come home and someone else can deal with it.”

“No!” Sam exclaimed before clearing his throat, “No, you have to stay til you solve it, people could get hurt.” 

“It’s fine, Sam, I already spoke to some people and they’re on their way down, everyone will be safe.” Sam and Dean stayed on the phone for a little while longer until Castiel was tugging at Sam to come and play with him. 

As Sam slid down and picked up some toys, he didn’t realise just how little control he had over his headspace.

-

Dean hated demons. There were always going to be a few that were determined to bring Lucifer back but that was impossible short of God himself intervening and thankfully God was MIA. Dean had only managed to track one of them down so far and that had ended with a blade in its stomach after he refused to tell Dean what he needed to know.

Now he was left searching for the rest of them. From what he had managed to find out there was a plot involving Sam and that’s all he needed to know before he knew he’d slaughter them all. Sam had done his part for the apocalypse; he had let Lucifer wear him to the prom and got rid of him for good.

It was a small town so it shouldn’t have been too hard to find a group of demons but obviously Dean’s luck didn’t work like that so he turned to asking the locals about changes in behaviour. He’d been interviewing people all day and was just about ready to call it before somebody actually gave him a helpful clue.

Apparently old man Jefferson had been acting strange. The man had lived here his whole life, very much a part of the community, always out and about helping others but recently his entire personality had flipped and now nobody had seen him for days, if people knocked to check on him, he’d yell at them, going as far to punch a young lady who took him a meal. As far as Dean was concerned it was the best clue he’d got and the sooner he solved this damn demon problem, the fastest he could be back with his boys.

His boys, he was worried about Sam. Each phone call had left him more worried. Sam usually came out of headspace and stayed out of it for a few days, leaving enough time for the other hunters to get to town and Dean to get home. He had no doubt that Sam was going to drop hard after this and he felt guilty for putting this responsibility on him but Sam had assured him he could do and there were no other hunters close enough to get here in the time Dean had.

Dean shook his head, he’d be home soon, with that thought he left the diner and headed to Jefferson’s house.

-

Sam was dropping.

He could feel it and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, no matter how hard he pushed it down, he could feel his Little headspace coming closer and closer to the surface. Even if he called Dean now, he was still hours away. Sam was torn between not wanting to call Dean because people could get hurt if he did and wanting to cry and have Daddy make it all better.

He shook his head before tugging at his hair. It was almost bedtime and he and Castiel were sleeping in Dean’s bed again except this time he didn’t know what one of them needed it more. 

Dean called just as Sam was starting to drift off.

“Daddy?” Sam asked sleepily into the phone, bringing a fist up to rub at his eye.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, his stomach sinking. He was calling to tell Sam that he should’ve dealt with the demon problem by tomorrow but looks like he would be swinging into action now. He quickly got up and headed back to the impala. He wanted time to plan but now was going in guns blazing. 

“Yeah Daddy, s’Sammy.” Sam told him through a yawn.

“Hey there Little buddy, Daddy’s gonna be home real soon, you think you can be Big until tomorrow for me?” Dean asked as he sped down the road back to the house he had staked earlier. 

“Uh-huh Daddy, I can be Big.” Sam promised but it didn’t sound too convincing.

“Good boy, I promise you can be as Little as you want soon, ok?” Dean promised, pressing his foot down.

“Ok Daddy.” Sam said but it was obvious to Dean that his brother was falling back asleep.

“I’ll be home soon, Sammy, I’m so sorry.” He whispered before hanging up and angrily punched the steering wheel. 

“Damn and here I was thinking this car was your world.” Dean jumped causing the car to swerve.

“What the fuck?” He yelled as he pulled the car over and turned to face Gabriel. Gabriel had shown up to them when Sam and Dean had run into trouble on a hunt and Sam would’ve died but for Gabriel’s intervention, since then they’d work to get along with each other and Dean found he actually kind of liked Gabriel.

“Hello to you too, Deano.” Gabriel grinned with an eye roll, producing a lollipop from nowhere. “Heard you had a demon problem, so why don’t I go deal with that and you can go deal with the kiddos.” Dean didn’t even question how Gabriel knew about Castiel and Sam but just as Gabriel was about to zap away and deal with the demons Dean reached out to stop him.

“No.” Dean said, squeezing his eyes shut as he did. “You can be with them with a snap of your fingers but it’ll take me hours. You go to them; I’ll deal with the demons.

“Dean,” Gabriel began nervously but Dean cut him off.

“Cas loves you, hell so does Sammy, you’ll be fine. There’re instructions for how to look after Cas but Sam’s is pretty much the same routine. Please Gabe.” Dean pleaded and Gabriel gave in with a pout.

“Fine but hurry back.” Gabriel warned pointing the lollipop at Dean’s face before snapping out of the impala, with a sigh Dean turned the car back on and carried on.

-

Gabriel checked in on Sam and Castiel when he arrived at the Bunker and awed at the sight of the two of them curled into each other with Castiel’s stuffed bee shoved under Sam’s chin. When Castiel had first told him, he’d admit he was sceptical but even he couldn’t fix Castiel and seeing his brother struggle so much hurt him too. 

Now though he could see his brother was flourishing under Dean’s care, Sam’s soul seemed brighter than the last time he had seen him so it was clearly doing him a world of good too. Gabriel had wanted to pop up several times but didn’t know how to or how the boys would react so instead he stayed away, missing out on having his baby brother back because he was scared.

Gabriel shook his head before heading back to the kitchen, it was almost time to wake the boys and Gabriel was determined to succeed as he started breakfast. After whipping up several different kinds of pancakes he headed back to Dean’s room just in time to see Sam rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Hey there kiddo.” Gabriel said softly, completely unsure how this was going to go.

He watched as Sam froze before turning to look at him with a confused expression. His head was titled in a way he had learnt from Castiel and his brows were knitted together.

“Gabe?” He asked, confused and exhausted.

“Yeah, Samshine, it’s me. Daddy had to deal with a problem but he should be home before bedtime.” Gabriel watched with a soft smile as Sam’s face and soul lit up. “He asked me to come watch you and Cassy. I made pancakes for breakfast so why don’t you go get cleaned up whilst I deal with Cas and then we can decide what to do today, yeah?” Gabriel asked, watching as Sam smiled up at him whilst nodding before he paused at the edge of the bed and looked at Gabriel in horror.

“Please no more Bee Movie.” He pleaded causing Gabriel to laugh, yeah bad idea showing Castiel that one.

“No more Bee Movie.” He agreed with a laugh, watching as Sam moved to leave the room. “Wait, do you need help?” He asked but Sam just shook his head and assured him he was fine.

With that he turned his attention to his baby brother. It was hard to remember the times when Castiel actually was this young, Gabriel had been the one in charge of him and the young angel had always had a rebellious streak which Gabriel loved. He had looked after the fledgling up until the day he had fled from heaven, it was the hardest thing he had ever done but he was young and scared. He still didn’t know why Castiel had forgiven him but he would always be grateful he had.

“Hey Cassy, time to wake up.” He said as he gently shook the baby. Castiel’s face scrunched up in displeasure before he pried his eyes open. It took a moment but Gabriel saw the exact moment Castiel recognized him. Thankfully it was a positive reaction, Castiel grinned sleepily at him and Gabriel only had a second before Castiel was in his arms and hugging him happily.

“Gabey!” Castiel beamed.

“Hey baby boy, I missed you so much.” Gabriel admitted as he held the baby close against his chest, allowing himself this moment.

“Missed you too!” Castiel agreed before pulling away slightly to look around the room though he didn’t leave Gabriel’s arms. “Daddy?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Daddy’ll be back for your bedtime.” Gabriel told him, delighting in the smile he received. “C’mon stinky, it smells like someone needs a new diaper.” Gabriel said as he lifted Castiel up and pretended to recoil at the smell coming from the diaper which caused Castile to burst into a fit of giggles.

It didn’t take Gabriel long to figure out the diaper business, though having Sam there was helpful. Sam had finished up in the bathroom pretty quickly and had come to help Gabriel with Castiel. Between the two of them Castiel was ready for the day in no time.

The boys devoured the pancakes, though Castiel’s ended up smushed on his face and on top of the highchair but the smile on his face was worth the mess. Sam too had ended up rather messy and Gabriel took great delight in watching them squirm as he wiped their faces.

“Who wants to go to the playground?” Gabriel asked once everyone was clean. The two looked momentarily confused before cheering their agreement.

It took longer than Gabriel thought it would for two Littles to get their shoes and coats on but eventually they managed and soon after Gabriel had snapped them to one of his own realities. He had many and they were mainly used for safe house purposes but it took Gabriel almost no effort whatsoever to snap up a playground.

Sam immediately ran for the climbing frames whereas Castiel tugged Gabriel’s shirt and looked over at the swings with a pleading look. 

“To the swings we go!” Gabriel exclaimed before readjusting Castiel so he was on Gabriel’s back. Gabriel ran over to the swings causing Castiel to giggle madly.

The trio spent hours at the park, Gabriel had demands from both boys for piggy back runs which resulted in them laughing widely and if Gabriel wasn’t an angel, he’d have been sweating enough to fill a swimming pool. They each had a go on all the playthings at the park before Sam asked if there were any ducks by the lake that wasn’t too far in the distance, Gabriel assured him there would be and they ended up sat on the grass, Castiel in Gabriel’s lap and Sam leaning against Gabriel as they both threw bread at the passing ducks.

All in all, it was a lovely afternoon and Gabriel cursed himself for not doing this sooner. He watched as Castiel started to slump against him and realised that it was at least half an hour after Castiel’s nap.

“Sorry baby boy, let’s get you home.” Gabriel said in a soft voice, standing up and offering his hand to Sam who took it, looking rather worn out himself.

Gabriel had them back at the Bunker in no time and Castiel was changed into a pair of pyjamas and asleep in his crib in no time. Sam had said he didn’t need a nap but the exhaustion was clear on his face.

“How about we read a story in your bed, huh? You can show me your bedroom, I bet it’s super cool!” Gabriel grinned as Sam led him to his Little room and two stories later Sam was asleep in Gabriel’s arms.

-

Dean was pretty sure he was breaking every speeding law known to man but he didn’t care, he had been away from his boys for too damn long and knowing Sam had slipped made him want to punch himself for leaving. 

The demon hunt was pretty easy especially considering how pissed off he was. He was in and out in no time and was hours away from his family. He had spoken to Gabriel on the phone when both of his boys were down for a nap and relaxed a bit once he heard about their day. His boys were happy and that’s what mattered.

He made as few stops as possible as he sped through Wyoming and Nebraska and when he pulled up at the Bunker, he felt an invisible weight fall from his shoulders and it felt like he could breathe easy again.

He made it back an hour earlier than he originally thought he would, which he was glad for because an hour later Castiel would have been in bed and he intended to have both boys with him tonight, he needed it.

Dean entered the bunker and heard laughter coming from the room where their fort was, both Sam and Castiel demanded it stay up and it became the place to watch movies. He snuck into the room and crouched down next to the opening. Gabriel saw him first and he smirked at him before he nudged Sam who toppled over, before he could retaliate his eyes landed on Dean.

“Daddy!” He yelled before launching himself full force at Dean. Dean couldn’t catch himself and the two of them ended up laying on the floor, Sam letting all his weight fall on top of Dean. 

“Dada back, Gabey!” He heard Castiel exclaim and he looked over and saw Castiel crawling over to him excitedly. Dean pulled him close and let himself enjoy the feel on his boys back in his arms. 

“I missed you two.” He murmured.

The three of them cuddled for a bit whilst Gabriel caught Dean up. Apparently Castiel hadn’t been in his younger headspace for long, an hour at most, and Sam had been quieter than usual, Dean could see it too. The kid had yet to let go of him, not that Dean was complaining, but he hadn’t said much to him. Dean knew the kid was probably just overwhelmed from having to make sure Castiel was looked after.

After cuddling, Dean announced it was bedtime, Gabriel offered to get Castiel ready to which Dean shot him a grateful look, needing a minute alone with Sam.

“You ok, buddy?” Dean asked as they sat on Sam’s Little bed. He watched as Sam shrugged before leaning his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

“Was hard looking after Cas.” Sam admitted eventually, looking up at Dean with tears in his eyes.

“I know it was buddy and Daddy is so, so, so sorry for making you look after him but you did such a good job and I’m so proud of you.” Dean soothed as he placed a kiss on his head.

“I was fine, Daddy, but then I just-” Sam trailed off, not having the words to explain what had happened but Dean knew. He knew that Sam was overwhelmed, that he wasn’t cut out for taking charge and looking after Castiel. It wasn’t his fault, he was a Little after all, and Dean had badly misjudged the situation.

“I know, buddy, I know.” Dean murmured. 

“Sleepin’ in the big bed again?” Sam asked quietly as he cuddled into Dean.

“Yeah Sammy, you, me and Cas are gonna sleep in the big bed.” Dean confirmed before pulling Sam up and getting him changed into a fresh pull up and some comfortable pyjamas.

-

Gabriel had already set Castiel up in Dean’s bed and the poor baby was practically asleep, opening his eyes to watch Sam and Dean get into bed before closing them and cuddling into Dean. Gabriel knocked on the door and presented two bottles and Sam’s stuffed dog. 

“Thank you, Gabe.” Dean said and he hoped Gabriel knew just what he was thanking him for.

“Don’t mention it.” Gabriel winked but the soft smile on his face was enough for Dean. He watched as Gabriel lent down to kiss the top of Sam and Castiel’s head.

“Night guys.” He whispered before turning to leave.

Dean looked down at his boys and saw they were ready to drop, Castiel was accepting it but Sam was fighting it so he reached over and grabbed one of the many children’s books that lived on his nightstand. 

“Once there was a hunter. A ferocious looking chap with bones and string and nasty things tucked inside his cap. He stomped around the forest, glaring at the trees squelching through the stagnant ponds that came up to his knees." Throughout the story Dean watched as Sam’s head lolled down before Sam caught himself nodding off and shook himself awake. 

By the end of the story Sam had finally lost the battle to sleep as his head rested on Dean’s chest with soft snores leaving him every so often. 

Dean was plagued with thoughts for hours about how he had messed up, thinking about how this could disrupt all the progress Sam had made. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but eventually his eyes shut and he fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I know Gabriel could've just snapped Dean to The Bunker but I wanted to see Gabriel with the kids. If you don't want to see Gabriel again just let me know, honestly I wasn't planning on including him in this fic at all but somehow he always ends up here. So yeah, just let me know if you liked him being in this or not! 
> 
> As always I love reading your comments/feedback. If you have any ideas at all for this fic please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here, the very last time I'm going to have to stay up until 2am to watch Supernatural and the last time we're going to hear 'Carry on my wayward son'!. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't watched it but I really hope they don't mess this up! I'm taking a break from rewatching my favourite Supernatural episodes to write this. I apologise for the lack of update yesterday but I've been so ill recently and finally feel a bit more human today; thank god because I didn't want to be sick for the last episode. I'm not ready to lose them but rest assure no matter what happens today they'll be fine in my fanfic because I can't write anything sad without it turning into a happy fluff piece.
> 
> Like I said I won't spoil it but I don't have any friends who like Supernatural so if you wanna come cry over it with me, or just talk in general, I'm going to leave my Tumblr handle so come talk to me!
> 
> Tumblr - imaginesfordifferentfandoms

Although Sam was glad his Daddy was back, he was reaching a breaking point with how much smothering he could take. Dean had been stuck to Sam’s side from the moment they had woken up and not left since. After he was left to watch Castiel, Sam had sunk deep into his Little space, allowing himself to drift off as deep as he wanted without worrying about how young he was, if it was wrong, when he would need to be Big, he just let himself sink and it felt great. It would feel even better if Dean gave him a bit of space too.

Dean knew he was smothering Sam but he couldn’t help it. He was beating himself up for putting a weight on Sam’s shoulders that should never have been there. Sam didn’t seem to be taking it too hard now he was back, hell the kid was doing great, deep in his headspace without a care in the world. He was a lot younger than he usually was, his speech was reduced to broken sentences and grunts when Dean was annoying him, which was a lot. He had pretty much lost all motor control, pushing away his toys in frustration and playing with Castiel’s chunkier ones and the oral fixation was back in full force, anything the kid could get his hands on went in his mouth.

Dean was relieved to wake up in the morning and see Gabriel was still there and had breakfast laid out waiting for them. Dean fed Sam despite the younger Winchester’s protests and Gabriel focused on Castiel, though he raised an eyebrow at Dean who shrugged him off. 

The entire morning had been spent with Dean hovering over Sam, anything he needed Dean got for him and it was grating on Sam. Sam ended up pushing Dean away multiple times but Dean refused to budge, staying firmly at his brother's side whilst continuing to beat himself up in his head.

Sam was almost glad when Gabriel announced naptime. 

-

“Dada, stop!” Sam squirmed as Dean continued to run his hands through Sam’s hair and fiddle with the blanket, tucking and untucking it around him. Sam was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, he felt his eyes well with tears as the tiredness hit him with full force and he let out a whine of frustration. 

He was glad his Daddy was back but he was annoyed that he was making a bigger deal out of Sam’s small freak out than was needed. Sure, it was hard looking after Castiel but he managed and Gabriel showed up before things had a chance to turn bad. Dean kept telling him how it wasn’t his job to look after Castiel and how sorry he was but Sam knew all this, he knew it was an accident and a onetime thing. 

Right now, he just wanted his Daddy to leave him alone so he could sleep, the last few days might not have been too hard but they had made him tired.

“C’mon Deano,” Gabriel said from the doorway, causing Sam to relax against his pillow, relief at seeing Gabriel coming to take Dean. Gabriel caught the look and winked at Sam, “Sammy needs his beauty sleep.” Sam giggled tiredly before pushing at Dean again.

Dean looked hesitantly between his brother and Gabriel but after a pointed look from the archangel Dean decided it was probably in his best interest to go with him. 

“Fine, fine. Have a good nap Sammy, love you.” Dean said as he leant over and placed a kiss on Sam’s head.

“Love Dada.” Sam mumbled grumpily before turning away and cuddling into his stuffed dog.

Dean frowned as he followed Gabriel out of the room.

-

Gabriel guided Dean to the kitchen table and forced him to sit down before he began making a cup of coffee. He watched as Dean got lost in his head, he picked out a few thoughts that were at the forefront of his mind and frowned, looked like Dean was still beating himself up over a mistake that hadn’t caused any actual harm. 

Before long Dean and Gabriel were sitting opposite each other at the table, Dean nursing a coffee and Gabriel with a hot chocolate. They sat together for a long while, Gabriel realising Dean’s stubbornness would win out and he wouldn’t be the first to break the silence.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Gabriel stated calmly, preparing for the onslaught of self-hatred.

“You’re kidding right? I left him, Gabe, left him on his own-.” Before he could continue Gabriel cut him off.

“Yeah, and nothing bad happened. Sure, Sam got a bit overwhelmed but you would’ve been home before things turned to shit. Sam was fine, Sam is fine, he just needed to calm down and now that he has, hell, I don’t think the kid’ll give it a second thought.” Again, the two sat in silence, Dean thinking over Gabriel’s words. “C’mon, Dean, talk to me.”

“It’s just-” Dean began but cut himself off with an angry growl. Gabriel watched from across the table, giving Dean a minute to collect his thoughts. “My one job, the one thing Dad told me to do, was watch after Sammy. He put that on me when I was four and don’t get me wrong I ain’t complaining about that. Making sure Sammy was safe, making sure he had a childhood that wasn’t plagued with real monsters, I’m glad I got to do that. Hell, take me back knowin’ what I know,'' Dean paused to take a deep breath, “I’d raise him all over again but that kinda pressure on a kid messes with you, y’know? All that responsibility, making sure Sam was safe, fed, clean, clothed, had the books he needed, got to school on time, all of it was too damn much sometimes and I could’ve drowned in that responsibility. Now Sammy gets the chance at a childhood again and what do I do? I go and put that amount of responsibility Dad put on my shoulders on him. I should’ve known, should’ve saw, I never should’ve let him watch Cas even if he was ready cause that ain’t fair to him.” By the time Dean finished he was breathing heavily, his eyes were red as tears threatened to spill from them. 

Gabriel had a dark look on his face, damn John Winchester, if he wasn't already dead, he’d be having a good time with the man.

Gabriel took a calming breath of his own, reaching out to touch Dean’s hand, causing the human to look up at him. 

“What John Winchester did to you Dean, you didn’t do to Sam, not even close. You have to know that. John took a kid and forced him to be his brother's mom and dad and brother, what John Winchester did to you Dean, you’d never do to Sam, you couldn’t, you don’t have it in you. Sure, you made a mistake but Sam’s fine, he knows it isn’t his job to take care of Cas, he knows his responsibility to Cas is just to be his big brother, the one that sneaks him candy and reads him stories and eat food he doesn't like just so Cassy will copy him.” Gabriel said with a fond smile, thankfully Dean mirrored the expression. “You made one little mistake that in the grand scheme of things won’t matter, Sammy’ll be Littler than usual for a few days and you’ll take care of him like you always do and then he’ll go back to his regular Little age and it’ll all be forgotten. It hasn’t done the damage you think it’s has, alright? Hell, I wouldn’t even bring it up with the kid anymore, what’s done is done and Sam is fine. Stop smothering the kid, just let him relax, cuddle him but stop hovering like he’s two seconds away from breaking down, it’s not good for either of you. Talk to Sam when he’s in his Big headspace if it’s eating you up this badly. You haven’t done anything wrong Dean. Cas and Sammy, they’re fine, they love you and they’re safe. You’re doing a damn good job if you ask me.” Gabriel said, the sincerity behind the words was shining through and Dean felt tears slide down his face as he looked to Gabriel.

“Thanks Gabe.” Dean said softly and the two of them just looked at each other before a noise from the baby monitor interrupted anything else that could be said. Dean looked glad for the disturbance causing Gabriel to grin and roll his eyes. 

“Naptimes over,” Gabriel announced, “which one do you want?” 

“Go get Cas, Gabe, I know how much you missed him.” The smile Gabriel gave as he darted from the room was blinding but Dean had a matching one on his face.

-

As the day progressed Dean took Gabriel’s advice and stopped hovering over Sam. He played with Castiel and had a cuddle with his baby boy, he really had missed them both, and when Sam came over and tiredly dropped down in the seat next to him Dean just smiled and threw his arm around the kids shoulders before pulling him close to watch whatever was playing on the kid’s channel.

At some point Gabriel brought out a collection of fluffy blankets that definitely weren’t from the Bunker and wrapped everyone up in them, snapping two bottles and two mugs of hot chocolate into existence.

The soft look in Gabriel’s eyes as he fed Castiel showed just how much he loved and missed his brother. Dean remembered the days when Sam was at Stanford, boy had they hurt like hell. Sure, he was damn proud of his brother but to go from seeing him every day to not at all, he knew how much that hurt. Castiel was soaking in all the attention Gabriel was showering him in, Castiel had clearly missed his big brother too.

Dean had passed the bottle to Sam, not wanting the kid to get annoyed with him again but smiled as Sam shook his head tiredly and pushed the bottle away, opening his mouth for Dean to feed him instead. 

Poor Sam was exhausted even despite the nap and Dean tried not to think too hard on it, like Gabriel said he could speak to Sam when he was in his Big headspace but right now he was going to feed his baby and watch some cartoons before tucking him into bed and letting him rest.

All four of them stayed snuggled together on the sofa wrapped in warm blankets, the tv played in the background and Dean couldn’t help but smile as he looked at his little family. Sure, it was never were he pictured he’d be but damn he wouldn’t ever change it if he could. Gabriel caught the soft smile and returned his own as he looked from Sam and Castiel back to Dean.

-

Gabriel was putting Castiel to bed at Castiel’s insistence, so Dean led a sleepy Sam into his Little room and made quick work of changing the diaper, it was needed after an accident in the training pants, and put him in a soft pair of pyjamas.

It wasn’t long before Sam was tucked up in bed surrounded by his stuffed animals and sucking on a soother. Dean had dug one of Castiel’s out before after Sam nearly broke his tooth from chewing on a toy car and now the Little refused to be parted with it. 

“Dada.” Sam mumbled tiredly from behind the soother. 

“I know, Sammy, you’re a tired little boy, aren’t you?” Dean said in a soft voice. It was a wonder the kid was still awake.

“Uh huh, Dada.” Sam pouted and Dean felt his heart melt. Damn this kid was cute.

“S’alright Sammy, you close your eyes and go to sleep.” Dean murmured as he pulled Sam close to him. Sam cuddled into Dean’s chest and looked up at Dean with wide, tired eyes. Dean stroked across Sam’s eyebrow and watched with a smile as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Hey Jude,” Dean began, his voice soft as he sung the first words, his smile widening as Sam relaxed further into him, “don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin then you begin to make it better…” Dean carried on until he was sure Sam was asleep before pressing one last kiss on his forehead and moving to leave.

He rolled his eyes as he saw Gabriel in the doorway but there was a soft smile on both their faces that spoke volumes about how much they loved their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry it was a day late let's just assume my upload day is wednesday/thursday because I'm terrible, oops. 
> 
> Those watching the episode tonight - good luck, it's been an amazing journey and like I said hook me up on social media and we can yell about Supernatural together. 
> 
> Also, I'm so glad y'all liked Gabriel, like I said I hadn't planned on including him but I feel like he can add a lot to this fic and just I love him. 
> 
> As always I love reading your comments, they make me so happy and seeing all the familiar handles is great, I love it. If you want to see anything in this just let me know and I'll try to incorporate it in. 
> 
> Also, someone asked if I would include Debriel (Dean x Gabriel) and if I did it wouldn't be the main focus, but I wanted to see how many of you were interested in it before I did because idk??
> 
> Alright, thanks for reading, see you some time next week!x
> 
> Tumblr - imaginesfordifferentfandoms


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.

The next few nights passed without an appearance from Big Sam, meaning Dean hadn’t had the chance to apologise to him over leaving him with Castiel. He wasn’t letting the guilt eat at him as badly any more after a few talks with Gabriel, who had somehow earned a spot in their small family, and watching how Sam was thriving in Little space. He had known after seeing Sam play and sink into his headspace that he had made a bigger deal out of it than needed but still wanted to talk to Big Sam anyway.

Gabriel was gone for the day so that meant Dean was left to entertain the two Littles without the angelic influence that took them to an alternate dimension. That was one of the great things about having Gabriel around, they were able to take the kids to the park or to get ice cream or the carnival, whatever they wanted.

Right now, he was sat on the floor with a lapful of Castiel who was hitting blocks every time they lit up or some animal popped up from the block, he wasn’t ashamed to admit he was probably enjoying it as much as Castiel. Sam was sitting next to them; a tub of plastic dinosaurs had been upended on the play mat and now Sam was playing an elaborate game of save the cowboy figurine from the dinosaurs. Playing in the background was the kids’ channel which hadn’t gotten any less annoying or easier to block out.

At some point the flashing lights weren’t enough to hold Castiel’s attention and he turned towards Sam, leaning forward on Dean’s lap so that he could grab one of the discarded dinosaurs. Sam looked up, looking from Castiel to the dinosaur. Dean waited for Sam’s reaction, though he encouraged the boys to share they each had their own toys too, mainly because some of Sam’s toys weren’t catered to Castiel, like right now Dean would be keeping a close eye on the small toy Castiel held, and vice versa. Thankfully Sam just beamed up at Castiel and held the two dinosaurs he had up to Castiel and rawred causing Castiel to burst out into a fit of giggles before calming down enough to rawr back at Sam.

It wasn’t long before Castiel was leaning back tiredly against Dean’s chest, Sam’s dinosaur making its way into his mouth.

“Dean.” Sam whined tiredly when he saw but Dean shushed him as he pulled the dinosaur from Castiel’s mouth, smiling as Sam grimaced at his now spit soaked dinosaur. 

“C’mon kiddos, nap time. You good whilst I get Cas ready?” Dean asked Sam as he stood up slowly, Castiel still in his arms and quickly drifting off to sleep.

“Uh-huh, Daddy.” Sam answered before grabbing Dean’s hand and letting himself be led down the hallway, letting go when they came to Castiel’s door.

“I’ll be right in.” Dean promised before heading into Castiel’s room, leaving the door open so he could hear Sam.

-

Dean lay Castiel down on the changing table, cooing and pulling funny faces that drew sleepy giggles from the baby. As Dean was putting a fresh diaper on Castiel, Castiel reached up and began playing with the mobile above. When they had first started this Castiel had always been unsure when it came to diaper changes and Dean had seen a star mobile when he’d been on a supply run, turns out Little Castiel adored the thing and it was exactly what he needed to help ease him down into headspace that bit more.

Once Dean was done and had Castiel in a fresh diaper and some pyjamas, he picked the baby up and began pacing slowly around the room, bouncing Castiel in his arms as he did so. 

Dean knew his Little boy would be asleep in no time, the poor baby was practically falling asleep in the living room, but this always helped Castiel go down quickly. Dean felt Castiel shift against him, moving so he could look up at Dean with wide, tired eyes before whining and smacking his lips together.

Right, the pacifier.

Dean quickly located a clean one on top of the dressing table and gave it to Castiel who took it gratefully and let himself fall asleep. Dean smiled to himself as bounced Castiel a few more times to make sure he was properly asleep before gently lowering him down into the crib and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight angel.” He whispered before turning to leave the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

-

“Hey buddy.” Dean said softly as he walked into Sam’s room to find him sat on the edge of his bed staring off into the distance. Dean’s voice shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up at Dean with tired eyes and a strained smile. “You ok?” Dean asked, moving to crouch in front of him.

“Jus’tired.” Sam slurred and it wasn’t a lie. Whilst he hadn’t told Dean, Sam hadn’t been sleeping great the last few nights. Nightmares he couldn’t remember but left him feeling cold in the pit of his stomach woke him up every night and he was feeling the exhaustion. He knew he should tell his Daddy but he was scared.

“I know, Sammy, c’mere.” Dean said and pulled Sam over to the rocking chair they had put in the room. Dean sat first and pulled Sam onto his lap, holding him close so that Sam’s head was tucked under Dean’s chin. He smiled softly as Sam tried to cuddle closer, wrapping his arm around Dean and clutching his shirt.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just rocking together. Dean watched as Sam’s eyes drifted shut before snapping open again and thought for a moment before his smile widened. There was one song that never failed to put Sammy to sleep, sure it worked better with the actual song playing but Dean had sung it to him over the years and it seemed to do the trick just as well.

“I don't really know the way. It played out stranger than it seemed but what went down came true, like an all-day dream.” Dean started, watching as Sam immediately began to relax against him, letting his eyes fall shut and stay shut. “I don't want to be the one to say it's wrong, when the heavens open and a new day comes along. I know I would rather be together alone; in a big top circle and a world we can call our own. It's all our own…” Dean trailed off, smiling down at his brother, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear as he continued rocking him for a few more moments before lifting Sam up and tucking him into bed.

“Night Sammy.” 

-

The boys hadn’t been asleep for long and Dean was taking this quiet time to do some research on a hunt Garth had called him about. It hadn’t taken him long to find the spell a witch had used on some other hunter to turn them into a kid but finding the antidote was proving to be a bit harder.

He was flicking through the pages of some ancient spell book when he heard a scream that made him freeze for a moment. The scream sent a shiver of dread down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was out of his chair before he even fully registered and bolted down the hallway into Sam’s room, gun in one hand, angel blade in the other.

However, he froze in the doorway as he saw no threat, no monster, no angel, no demon, nothing. Yet Sam was still screaming like he was being tortured, it was the type of screams Dean remembered hearing during his time in Hell, he grimaced as he raced to Sam’s side. 

The gun and blade got discarded on the floor before he pulled Sam into his lap and began shaking the kid but Sam just withered against him, back arching as he tried to get away from whatever was happening.

“C’mon Sammy, you gotta wake up.” Dean pleaded desperately as he continued to shake at Sam. 

After at least five minutes of Dean trying to break through Sam’s eyes finally snapped open as he lurched forward and vomited on the blanket in front of them.

Dean was immediately at Sam’s side as the Little boy sobbed, they were the kind of sobs that stopped a person cold, the kind where you could hear how hurt somebody was, how broken they were. They were the kind of sobs you never wanted to hear come from your baby brother who you were supposed to protect.

“Daddy” and “please” seemed to be the only words Sam was capable of at the moment as Dean pulled him back onto his lap and held him close, not one bit of space between the brothers.

“What happened, Sammy?” Dean asked eventually. Sam was still muttering “Daddy” and Dean felt his heart break each time he heard it.

“Hurt Daddy.” Sam managed to say and Dean looked at him, confusion clear in his wet eyes.

“What hurts, baby boy?” He asked again, not wanting to push it but desperately needing to know what was going on.

“Lu’ifer.” Sam mumbled as he tried to bury his head further into Dean’s neck.

Before Lucifer had been thrown in the cage, he had somehow managed to get into Sam’s head. Castiel had said it happened with true vessels, it was rare but it happened. Lucifer had managed to create visions, had managed to hurt Sam and somehow make him feel it. Castiel had explained that the pain wasn’t actually real, when he tried to heal Sam there was nothing to heal, but somehow Lucifer was making him feel it. 

Dean panicked for a moment, thinking that Lucifer had somehow found a way to open that connection again but Castiel had assured them it was impossible. The vessel and the ‘rightful owner’ had to be on the same world. So, if Lucifer were in Heaven or Hell and Sam were on Earth then Lucifer had no way to open that connection.

So, nightmares then. 

Very real, very scary nightmares. 

Dean wanted to curse, he wanted to cry and he wanted to shoot something, preferably Lucifer though he knew it wouldn’t do anything. 

What he wanted most though was for his little brother to be able to catch a break.

“I’m sorry, baby boy, I’m so damn sorry.” Dean mumbled into Sam’s hair, holding the boy close.

He jumped as he felt the bed sheet shift and looked up to see Castiel tugging the soiled blanket of the bed, leaving the room for a moment to put it in the laundry basket before returning and sitting next to Sam and Dean, wrapping his own arm around Sam.

“Cas?” Dean asked in confusion and Sam too lifted his head to look over at him.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel replied softly, his eyes suspiciously wet. “Hello Sammy.” Castiel smiled and the name sounded slightly strange coming from Big Castiel.

“Cas.” Sam sniffed before shifting so he lay against both of them. Castiel smiled sadly down at him as he began playing with the boy's hair. “Cas.” Sam repeated again.

“You’re ok, you’re safe, I promise.” Castiel swore. He might not be an angel anymore but he had come to love Sam as if he were his own brother. He cared about him before and if anyone had dared harm Sam Winchester then Castiel would do anything to protect him but since they had started age playing together that love had only grown and now there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his brother.

“Cas.” Sam cooed again, tears finally drying on his cheeks as he grabbed one of Castiel’s hands and brought Castiel’s thumb to his mouth. 

Castiel looked confused for a moment but remembered he often did the same to Dean when he was deep in headspace or if there wasn’t a pacifier around. 

“You ok, Cas?” Dean asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the fragile atmosphere. Sam was entertaining himself with Castiel, having sunk deeper into his headspace than Dean had ever seen.

“I woke up to Sam screaming.” Castiel began, “I was still Little but it scared me and it was easy to get back to my Big headspace, I didn’t have to force it. By the time I got here Sam had been sick and you were calming him down.”

“Are you ok, Cas?” Dean repeated. He knew how scared he had been hearing that scream and knew Castiel had to be feeling pretty similar.

“No.” Castiel confessed after a few moments of watching Sam. “Sam is my brother, no matter what headspace we’re in and hearing that-” Here Castiel cut himself off, taking a deep breath but looking down at Sam to assure himself that he was here and he was safe. “But he’s safe and  _ he _ can’t get him.”

Dean nodded along; they both knew Sam was safe but neither was ready to leave his side yet. 

“C’mon, let’s get you a bottle and then we can all go and spend the day in the big bed, yeah?” Dean asked Sam, a fake cheerfulness in his tone that caused Sam to gurgle happily from behind Castiel’s thumb. Castiel pulled his thumb away even in spite of the whine Sam gave and grimaced down at it. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle softly, Castiel’s expression perfectly mirrored Sam’s when he saw his dinosaur covered in spit from Little Castiel.

-

It wasn’t long before the three of them were cuddled up in the ‘Big Bed’, Sam in the middle of him and Castiel. Sam was resting across Castiel’s chest as Castiel fed him a bottle. Despite the situation Dean couldn’t help but smile fondly at his boys, this was the first time Big Castiel was around whilst Sam had been Little and he was better with Sam than Dean had thought he’d be.

Sam’s attention was easily held by the baby channel that was playing on the tv, though Castiel had turned his nose up at it and asked how Dean put up with so much baby tv.

The day was pretty much spent in bed, Sam drifted off periodically but thankfully never slipped back into the nightmares. Dean left the room to get them some dinner, nobody was feeling too hungry so sandwiches would do for tonight.

As he watched Sam fall asleep again, Dean prayed hard the kid got to rest peacefully.

-

When Dean woke the next morning, Sam was nowhere to be seen and Castiel was sprawled out on Dean’s bed, a clear sign he was still Big.

Dean quietly snuck out of the bedroom, wincing as his feet came into contact with the cold floor. He checked Sam’s room and saw no sign of him, the same went for his Little room. He searched a few more rooms, trying not to let the panic set in, before he found Sam hid away in the fort they’d kept up in the den room.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean greeted softly as he climbed into the fort. Sam looked up at him with wet eyes but there weren’t any tears falling down his cheeks.

“M’sorry I didn’t tell you about the nightmares.” Sam said after a few moments of silence. 

Ok so he was dealing with Big Sam, admittedly it was much easier for it to be Big Sam but he knew Sam wasn’t ready to be out of headspace.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked quietly.

“I dunno. I was scared. Part of me thought Lucif-” Here Sam’s breath hitched and he screwed his eyes shut tightly, Dean reached out and rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder causing Sam to take a deep breath a continue, “Part of me thought  _ he _ had managed to find a way to open the connection and I dunno, De, I don’t-” 

“Alright Sammy, shush, we’ll figure it out. I promise.” Dean assured as he pulled Sam close and hugged him to his chest. The two sat there for ages, Sam’s breathing eventually evening out as he relaxed.

“Hey whilst you're Big I just wanna say I’m sorry for leaving you with Cas. You shouldn’t have had to look after him,I shouldn’t have put that on you.” Dean said after a long moment of silence.

Sam looked up at him in confusion before it clicked what Dean was talking about and he smiled up in amusement at his brother.

“De, it’s no big deal and besides it meant Gabe found out so that’s cool.” Dean laughed and the two of them carried on talking, making sure to keep the conversation light.

At some point Castiel joined them with breakfast and the day was spent with the three adults relaxing in a fort and watching movies. 

They still had a lot to figure out in terms of Sam’s nightmares and Lucifer but Dean knew Gabriel would be willing to help out, hopefully some angel mojo could prevent nightmares about Lucifer but for now all three of them were content to enjoy each other's company.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if anyone is still reading, I'm sorry for three/four weeks of radio silence. Since the finale I just haven't wanted to write for supernatural at all. No spoilers so don't worry if you haven't watched it but I just couldn't bring myself to write about it. So I am so, so sorry about not updating but I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I am so excited for next weeks chapter...the Christmas chapter!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter. Be sure to comment anything you want to see in this fic and I'll be more than happy to try and incorporate it in.
> 
> See you next week!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapters after Christmas, I know and I'm sorry.

Christmas shopping was, without a doubt one of the worst things. 

Ever.

Shops were overflowing with shoppers desperate to get the newest game station or princess castles or whatever the hell it was they were shopping for. Personal space was completely out of the window, people fighting over Christmas trees and the annoying sounds of Christmas music filled the air everywhere you went.

Safe to say Dean wasn’t a fan but still he endured.

Castiel and Sam were having a much better time in the cabin Uncle Gabriel had snapped them away to. He had approached Dean with the idea of taking the boys to a secluded, snowy cabin that would provide the perfect Christmas background for the boys to enjoy. As Dean cursed his way through Christmas shopping, Gabriel dodged snowballs that were thrown his way and helped the two Littles build snowmen and make some snow angels, the latter making Castiel giggle as he continued to throw himself into the snow.

Dean swore as he entered another shop. He had gotten pretty much everything his two boys wanted, most of the things were easy to get; legos, dinosaurs, jigsaws, blocks, books, stuffed toys. They had different varieties of everything he needed in different stores and it was safe to say his boys were going to get spoiled this Christmas, they deserved it. 

However, one toy that Dean absolutely couldn’t find was the Winnie the Pooh complete stuffed toy set, apparently every damn kid wanted one this year and the last six stores Dean had checked said they were sold out. 

If it wasn’t the only thing Castiel had actually outright asked for then Dean may have given up by now and bought it after the holidays but this was the one and only thing Castiel really wanted. It took weeks for Castiel to say something other than the stuffed toys.

Dean rolled his eyes as he saw two women arguing over some robotic toy and made his way over to a sales assistant, it was easier than searching the shelves himself.

“Excuse me?” Dean called, getting the attention of a young, blonde worker. He put on his best smile, determined to do whatever it took to get these damned stuffed animals. 

He asked Lucy and watched as she went to check in the back with flushed cheeks.

As Dean waited with crossed fingers he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, his face lighting up with a genuine smile as he saw five pictures Gabriel had sent him. One had Castiel and Sam stood together with wide smiles in their hats, scarves, gloves and thick winter coats that seemed to be useless if the bright red noses were anything to go by. Two others had the boys pelting snowballs at each other. The last two were his favourite, one of Castiel laying on the floor, his whole face lit up with happiness as he laughed and the other was of Sam in a similar position, mid laugh.

“Lucky you, they had two left and I managed to snag this one for you.” A voice said, causing Dean to look up and he just about managed to refrain from hugging the woman as she handed him a massive box covered in Winnie the Pooh characters.

Dean couldn’t even remember when Castiel had gotten so obsessed with Winnie the Pooh but he knew that whenever Castiel earnt a treat he would always pick Winnie the Pooh on the TV and it had become such a regular bedtime story that Dean could pretty much reciate it without the book.

“Thank you so much.” Dean said, a large smile breaking out on his face as a sigh of relief escaped him. “You’re the best.”

“No problem, glad I could help. Happy Christmas.” Lucy said before turning to leave with a cheery smile.

“Happy Christmas.” Dean replied with a smile of his own.

-

Just after five in the evening Gabriel flew out of the cabin for two seconds before reappearing with Dean in hand. 

“Productive day?” Gabriel asked with a smirk, glad he had gotten out of shopping duty.

“I hate Christmas.” Dean grumbled as he pushed past Gabriel and headed down the hallway to hide the presents in his room.

Gabriel didn’t miss the soft smile on his face.

“Well then boys, who wants hot coco?” Gabriel asked as he walked into the living room and smiled as he received twin cheers.

It wasn’t long before both boys had a bottle and a sippy cup full of hot chocolate, cool enough so it wouldn’t burn them. Gabriel had just sat two mugs on the coffee table when Dean walked in and grinned as his boys greeted him with excited smiles and an onslaught on information about their day. 

Dean sat down and pulled Castiel onto his lap, smiling when the bottle was shoved into his hand as a silent demand for Dean to take over. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sam’s hair and received a grin in return before Sam began telling Dean about the giant snowman they built in the yard.

Castiel was content to nod along as Dean fed him his hot chocolate and Dean had no objections when Sam came and cuddled up under his other arm.

All in all it wasn’t the worst day ever, even if Christmas shopping was the absolute worst.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter but the second Christmas chapter is up now, so I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The day before Christmas found the Winchester household sleepless, energetic and loud. Christmas music courtesy of Gabriel played repeatedly from a speaker and the two Littles delighted in watching their Uncle Gabriel loudly, and incorrectly, sing along to the songs. The boys both joined in with the singing, nobody caring that the words were wrong and the key was off as everyone in the house wore the same bright, happy smile; even Dean despite his insistence that Christmas music was terrible.

The boys had decorated their tree, a real Christmas tree that, with the star on top, practically touched the ceiling. It wasn’t the best decorated, random baubles stuck whenever Little hands could reach, no colour scheme whatsoever and tinsel wrapped around it randomly. Dean, however, thought it was the best damn tree he’d ever seen and the proud smiles on his boy's faces meant everything to him.

Sam had insisted he show Dean his snowman making skills so the small family spent one afternoon on the lead up to Christmas outside their secluded cabin, building a wide array of snowmen. The flushed cheeks and cold hands were worth it.

Each night found the family curled up on the sofa, sometimes a Christmas movie played, sometimes just regular kids channels, but there was always a hot chocolate in everyone’s hands. It was the perfect ending to the chaotic days leading up to Christmas.

The night of Christmas eve though was a different story. 

Neither of the boys would stay in bed, both too excited to see Santa; though Dean knew Castiel was exhausted but didn’t want to miss anything. 

Sam was practically bouncing on his seat as he sat in the living room staring at the fireplace. He had set up a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa and had left tonnes of carrots for the reindeers! He was so excited and it made Dean smile despite his demands for Sam to go to bed.

“You want Santa to come, right?” Dean asked as he crouched in front of Sam and Castiel.

“Uh-huh!” Both boys exclaimed as they looked from the fireplace to Dean with wide, curious eyes.

“And you’ve both been real good boys, rights?” Again he received two nods of agreement. “Well Santa brings presents for good boys but only when they’re tucked up in bed, fast asleep.” Dean told them both in a whisper, hiding a smile as Sam’s eyes went wide and he jumped up.

“Cas, we gotta go bed or Santa won't come!” Sam cried as he took Castiel’s hand trying to pull him up but Castiel refused to budge, instead looking up at Dean with tired eyes, a whine threatening to leave his lips.

“C’mere buddy.” Dean said as he stood up before leaning back down to pick the baby up, smiling as Castiel cuddled into his neck, a hand reaching up to fist his shirt. “Let’s say good night to Uncle Gabe and then we can go to bed.”

Sam was first over to Gabriel, letting himself be pulled into a tight hug, giggling when Gabriel pulled back to pepper his face with kisses. 

“G’night Uncle Gabe!” Sam said before running down the hall into his bedroom. Both Gabriel and Dean rolled their eyes but wore big smiles. 

“Poor baby.” Gabriel cooed as he brushed his fingers through Castiel’s hair causing Castiel to look up at him with a pout, nodding along with Gabriel’s words causing the two men to laugh. “Goodnight baby.”

“Ni-night.” Castiel murmured tiredly, smiling as his forehead was kissed before he was carried away.

It didn’t take Dean long before he had Castiel tucked into bed, his stuffed bee pressed against his chest. Dean turned his attention to Sam who looked wide awake but tried his best to relax. 

He made his way over to his eldest Little and readjusted the blanket and stuffed animal so that Sam was comfortable before he sat on the bed next to Sam, smiling as Sam cuddled into him.

“You want a story?” He asked quietly, aware Castiel was quickly falling asleep. He watched Sam shake his head and was content to just sit there until Sam fell asleep before he heard a soft, hesitant voice.

“Song?” 

“Mama told me when I was young, come sit beside me, my only son and listen closely to what I say and if you do this it'll help you, some sunny day oh yeah. Oh take your time don't live too fast, troubles will come and they will pass…” Dean sung through the song twice before he felt Sam’s breathing even out and mixed with the sounds of light snores coming from Castiel, Dean could think of no place he’d rather be.

Dean allowed himself a few moments to just sit and listen to his boys before he carefully pulled himself away from Sam and headed out of the room to join Gabriel in laying out presents and eating cookies the boys had set out.

-

Surprisingly both boys slept through the night and Dean was awoken abruptly by a body jumping onto his announcing loudly that it was Christmas. 

Dean felt he had come a long way when he didn’t automatically reach for a gun that used to live under his pillow like he would’ve done a year ago.

Instead he lifted his arms up and pulled Sam down before laying on top of him, keeping Sam trapped. The Little giggled and wriggled as he attempted to free himself whilst shouting about Christmas and Santa and reindeers. 

It was the best wake up call Dean had ever had; even if it was seven in the morning and he was in desperate need of a coffee.

Dean sent Sam to wake Gabriel up as he entered the boys room to see Castiel sat up and grinning excitedly.

“Merry Christmas, baby boy!” Dean exclaimed as he lifted Castiel out of the crib and placed him onto the changing table.

“‘Erry Cismas, Daddy!” Castiel replied, wriggling around on the table.

“You ready to go see what Santa got for you?” He asked as he made quick work of changing the diaper.

“Uh-huh, winnie the pooh.” Castiel told him with a blinding grin and Dean sent a silent prayer of thanks to Lucy from the store for making sure his boy wasn’t disappointed.

-

It wasn’t long until everyone was gathered around the tree, Sam and Castiel wide eyed as they entered the room and saw the piles of presents. 

Castiel sat in Dean’s lap as Sam sat between him and Gabriel and made quick work of grabbing his first present, looking at Dean for approval before tearing into it. Dean watched him grin as he held up a dinosaur lego set to show Gabriel who ooed appropriately before he turned his attention to Castiel who looked up at him shyly.

“How about we open the first one together?” Dean asked and watched as Castiel relaxed against him and nodded.

He grabbed the large box that he knew held the Winnie the Pooh toys. He had debated leaving it until the end, knowing Castiel wouldn’t be interested in anything after that but decided against it; it was the boys first real Christmas and Castiel had been a good boy.

“‘Innie the Pooh, Daddy, look!” Castiel yelled as Dean helped him tear the wrapping paper off. Castiel looked at the box with wide eyes before looking up at Dean with the happiest expression Dean had ever seen. 

“It’s Winnie the Pooh!” Dean exclaimed back, matching Castiel’s excitement causing the Little to smile even wider.

“Open?” Castiel asked and Dean couldn’t have denied him if he tried.

Watching Castiel cuddle the entire Winnie the Pooh gang was adorable and Gabriel snapped a quick photo of Castiel sitting on Dean lap, Dean looking at his baby with the softest expression.

-

Eventually all presents were opened, somehow they’d managed to tear Castiel’s attention away from his new stuffed toys and he had opened all of his with a wide grin. Sam was over the moon with everything Santa had gotten for him, 

The floor was covered in boxes and wrapping paper as Sam begged Gabriel to open a new toy every few minutes after getting distracted from the one he was playing with. Gabriel, of course, was happy to oblige and played with each toy with Sam.

The excitement had proven too much for Castiel who sat cuddled up with Dean, several stuffed toys surrounding them though Eeoyre was pressed tightly to Castiel’s chest. He played with a Monsters Inc toy in front of him. 

For their first Christmas morning, Dean thought it had gone even better than he could have expected.

-

Not long after presents were opened and the boys had a small breakfast, Castiel was being put down for a nap after a late night and early morning. 

Whilst Castiel napped Dean and Gabriel worked together in the kitchen to make a Christmas dinner complete with all the trimmings. Several times Dean scolded Gabriel for sneaking Sam food, not wanting to spoil his appetite, knowing Sam wasn’t the best eater ever but had improved and ate more since he had started exploring his Little Space.

As the food cooked and needed no supervision, Dean made quick work of tidying up the living room and throwing the wrapping paper away before joining Sam and Gabriel on the floor to play with some new legos whilst a Christmas film played on in the background.

-

It was late when the Winchester family all sat around the table, food piled high on plates as everyone happily dug into the meal. During the meal Gabriel and Dean took turns telling stories, Gabriel told stories from heaven, from teaching Castiel to fly to helping him prank the other angels and Dean told stories from their childhood, surprisingly it wasn’t hard to find good stories though they all lacked John Winchester to nobody's surprise.

There were laughs and there were messy faces by the time the food was eaten and Dean carried Castiel over to the sofa and clapsed onto it, watching as Sam and Gabriel followed in suit. 

The family rested on the sofa for the length of an entire Christmas movie before Dean asked Gabriel to have the bath ready, watching as Gabriel clicked his fingers and smiled tiredly at Dean. 

“C’mon you two, bath time.” Sam whined as he stood up, not finished playing with his awesome new toys but felt kinda glad it was bath time because that meant bed time and he was tired.

Dean made quick word of stripping both Sam and Castiel and put them in the bath together watching with a smile as Castiel giggled tiredly at the bubbles. Both boys were too tired to play much and were content to just let Dean wash them, offering no help as they relaxed further into the warm water.

Castiel was pretty much asleep as Dean pulled him out of the bath. He didn’t open his eyes as Dean dried him and put him in a fresh diaper and some pajamas, he kept his eyes shut as he was laid down in his crib and felt several soft animals being placed next to him.

“Happy Christmas, baby.” He heard Dean whisper and felt the warm kiss on his forehead.

“Appy crisma’, Dada.” Castiel slurred tiredly.

Dean helped Sam into a pair of pajamas, watching as his eyes drifted shut on their own accord.

“You wanna go to bed now or come out to the living room with me and Uncle Gabe?” Dean asked watching Sam rub his eyes and suppress a yawn.

“Sleep please.” Sam said sweetly, letting himself be led to his bed and smiled as Dean tucked him and Dog in snugly.

“Once upon a time, upon a Christmas eve old Scrooge sat busy in his counting-house. "A merry Christmas, uncle!" It was the voice of Scrooge's nephew. "Bah! . . . Humbug!" "Christmas a humbug, uncle! You don't mean that, I am sure?" Dean carried on with the story, not surprised when it didn’t take long before Sam was fast asleep.

“Happy Christmas, buddy.” Dean whispered as he placed a kiss upon Sam’s head but quietly left the room.

-

“Pretty good first Christmas, huh?” Gabriel asked as Dean flopped on the sofa and accepted the hot chocolate that was pressed into his hands.

“Best Christmas ever.” Dean said honestly, feeling a grin spread across his face as he looked across at Gabriel who grinned back just as wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
